Orgasms
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: AU; Because masturbation is completely healthy and not abnormal. Follow Sasuke and Sakura into their developing relationship from awkward kisses, to hungry make out sessions. Oh, and raging teenager hormones. Rated M for various reasons. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Just Because

A/N: Well, after reading JinnySkean's stories, I had managed to find some sort of inspiration to write, and I came up with this. Plus I was bored out of my mind and I needed something to do -nervous laugh-.

I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Characters are slightly OOC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Because masturbation is completely healthy and not abnormal. Follow Sasuke and Sakura into their developing relationship from awkward kisses, to hungry make out sessions. Oh, and raging teenager hormones.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Just Because.

_Stupid Ino._ Sakura thought while she passed a comb through her very damp pink hair. She huffed and placed her comb on the nightstand and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to get ready for bed.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

She could hear her best friend's voice in her head, taunting her from their previous conversation. Sakura lay back on her large queen sized mattress and sighed heavily, while she stared blankly at the ceiling. Why did she and Ino have to have that embarrassing conversation? How did she even bring it up?! Sakura placed her hands on her face and let out a loud groan.

_You mean you've never... done that?_

_No! I don't**— **__that's just so... weird._

_Weird, because you've never tried it._

_I don't want to try it!_

Sakura removed her hands from her face and frowned.

So what if she's never done... that.

She couldn't even bring herself to say it.

The thought alone made her cheeks turn bright pink, and she shuddered.

_Everyone does it! Probably Sasuke too._

_I don't even want to think about that!_

_Sakura, you're going to have to eventually. You're fifteen. It's going to happen. Your hormones are raging now that you're turning older. It's nothing to be ashamed of, honestly._

_Sigh. Have you done it?_

_A few times._

"Everyone does it. Psh." Sakura snorted un-lady like, and she turned over on her stomach, hugging her goose feather pillow. Her bright green eyes peered over at the photo of her and Sasuke that Ino had taken for them when they made their relationship official. She smiled softly.

_Just go home and try it tonight. Who knows, maybe you'll like it._

_Yeah, sure._

Sakura swallowed hard, and she sighed shakily. Maybe she should try it? After all, Ino was right. Now that she is getting older, her hormones are going to be on fire, and she and Sasuke will both eventually take their relationship to the next level. She already knew the basics of sex from her sexual education class in school and not to mention the god awful embarrassing conversation she's had with her mom about "the birds and bees". Sakura made a face and chewed on the inside of her bottom lip.

Sakura flipped over on her back and sat up. She had always wondered what it would be like to have someone touch you. To have someone's hands, other than her own, to touch her face, and her neck and her body. Sakura blushed when she reached up and touched her breasts through her shirt, gently massaging them. She could feel her nipples tighten against her palm and she whimpered. It didn't feel as good as Ino made it out to be, but she didn't stop. She lay back on the bed, her head hitting her pillows with a soft thud.

The petal pinked haired girl reached into her shirt, and slowly smoothed her hand across her stomach and she cradled her hand over her breast, giving it another gentle squeeze.

"Oh**—**!" Sakura whimpered. She closed her eyes, and arched her back off the bed. It was starting to feel better than she imagined, and another sound of satisfaction spilled from her glossy lips as she tugged and pinched her taut nipple. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and she looked down at her shorts.

_Don't worry Sakura, you're not going to go to hell for touching yourself!_

_Ino!_

_Just try it Sakura, maybe you'll feel more relaxed after. You've been very grouchy lately._

_It's just... I don't know-_

_Whoa. I'm not going to tell you what to do, Sakura. It's not a science. Trust me, you'll know what to do when the time comes._

"Ah!" Sakura reached down into her shorts, feeling a very damp spot on her cotton panties. Her most private area was very sensitive to the touch, but the feeling made her feel very good, and she continued to slowly rub the spot. The pad of her fingers had been pressed against her clit, and she slowly made a circular motion through her panties. It felt so good, and her panties had become more wet, saturating the fabric with her thirst for more.

Her whimpers had turned into moans as she continued the ministrations on her clit and her breast. Sakura's body was reacting deliciously to the touches, and she could feel a ball of pressure forming in her lower abdomen. The ball exploded, and she cried out, feeling her very first orgasm. Sakura slumped down on the mattress, breathing heavily through her slightly parted pink lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly got off the bed.

Her legs quivered from the after math of her intense orgasm and she tried her best not to fall over as she made her way to the bathroom.

Sakura briefly looked in the mirror and noticed how red her face was and she looked away so she could clean up.

She made a mental note not to tell Ino about what she just did, knowing all too well that her best friend is going to ask her if she masturbated or not. Sakura walked out of the bathroom after she was done and walked to her computer desk where her phone was plugged to the laptop. She gasped when she noticed how many calls she had missed.

_10 Missed Calls._

Two were from Sasuke, and the rest was from Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes, and text her best friend telling her that she was going to talk to her tomorrow. Ino had responded with a smart ass comment, and Sakura sighed and shook her head at her friend. She dialed Sasuke's number and waited for him to pick up. It was a little after ten o'clock, and she hoped he was awake.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey." Sakura muttered.

_"Hey, what's up?"_

"Nothing... just got done um... looking over my notes." Sakura lied. If she told Sasuke what she did, he would probably freak out as much as Ino did when Sakura confessed that she had never masturbated. She twisted the end of her pink hair between her fingers.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Sakura whispered.

_"Yeah."_

"Have you... ever um..._masturbated_?"

There was a silence on the other end and Sakura's head dropped. Great. Why did she even bother in asking. She cursed at her curiosity getting the better of her, and she was about to tell him never mind, but she heard him sigh.

_"Where did that come from?"_

Sakura sighed.

_I don't know, because Ino filled my mind with filthy thoughts_. She thought to herself. "I was just wondering." Sakura responded.

Sakura could hear Sasuke blow out a puff of air.

_"Yes."_

Sakura somehow felt a rush of relief clouding over her and she licked her bottom lip, waiting for him to continue.

_"Probably two times a day."_

Sakura was glad that she and Sasuke could share secrets like that. Despite their short relationship, she and Sasuke had always been very close, probably not as close as she and Ino were, but their trust was right up at the top. She would've never had the guts to ask him, or to be as open as she is with Sasuke when people aren't around, but her boldness mostly came from her best friend Ino when she helped Sakura break out of her shell all those years ago. But, if Ino had never talked Sakura into masturbating, she probably wouldn't be having this conversation with Sasuke either.

_"What about you?_" Sasuke asked.

Sakura _remained quiet._

_"I assume you've never done it?"_

Sakura could practically hear Sasuke smirking.

"Is it that obvious?" Sakura mumbled.

_"A little."_

"Well... I have tried it though." Sakura said, feeling triumphant.

There was another silence.

_"You weren't really studying were you?"_

Sasuke finally asked after a silence of a good thirty seconds.

"No..."

Sasuke started laughing and Sakura could feel the heat rising from her throat to her face. How is this funny?! She was about to tell him to forget she asked anything and hang up the phone, but Sasuke had soon stopped laughing and he asked if the reason she called was to ask if he's ever masturbated just after she did.

"No that's not it... see Ino and I were having a conversation at lunch today about it... and she freaked out when I told her that I had never done it, and then she kept saying that everyone does it, even you, so I just got curious and I wanted to ask." Sakura explained. She had said it all at once, her words were all jumbled together, but Sasuke had managed to catch some of it.

_"Ah. I wished she didn't bring me in the conversation."_

Sasuke sighed.

Sakura half smiled and she reached up and rubbed her eyes, yawning in the process. "I'm a little tired now though, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

_"Okay, goodnight."_

"Night."

Sakura ended the call and she set her phone aside. She walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and her face. After her nightly ritual, she climbed into bed,and turned the lamp off.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up avoiding all of Ino's texts.

She dressed herself in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, and finally fixed her hair so it looked mildly decent than it did this morning. Sakura grabbed her bag and shoved her phone and her books inside. She walked downstairs, and found her mother in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning dear." Mebuki Haruno smiled.

"Morning." Sakura responded.

"Did you sleep well?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm already late though, I'll talk to you when I get home from school." Sakura kissed her mother's cheek and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate on the table. Her mother shook her head and continued reading the paper.

Sakura walked slowly to her school.

The conversation she had with Sasuke last night was on her mind. He had openly admitted that he did it at least two times a day. She felt so behind because she had only tried it that one time. Sakura did like the way it made her feel. But, she wondered what it would be like if... Sasuke touched her in that way. She shook her head at the thought.

"That's too soon! Why would I even think about that!"

"Think about what?"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. "I hate when you do that!" She shouted at Sasuke, when he appeared out of absolutely nowhere.

"What were you thinking about?" Sasuke asked, ignoring her statement.

Sakura turned away and continued walking towards the school. "Nothing." She muttered.

"Ah." Sasuke walked closely next to her.

The walk to school was awkward. Sasuke merely said a word, but he was always like that. Today, however, he was being awkward. Sakura could tell. She looked over at him and he was staring blankly at the ground, his hands shoved into his pockets. She looked down _there_, and tore her eyes away. She mentally slapped herself for being such a _virgin_ and being so awkward about everything now.

"How did you sleep?" Sakura broke the silence.

"Fine. You?" Sasuke looked over at her.

"Good." Sakura responded.

Sasuke stopped Sakura once they reached the gates of the school. She blinked up at him in surprise and asked what was wrong. Sasuke swooped down and he kissed her. Sakura closed her eyes and she kissed him back. She didn't know what brought this on, but she didn't care. Sasuke and Sakura had shared a few kisses since they got together, but they were always hurried. This kiss was different. Sasuke slipped his tongue into her mouth, making Sakura whimper. She didn't know what she was doing, but when Sasuke moaned as she raked her fingers in his hair, she assumed she was doing something right.

Sasuke pulled away and watched his girlfriends eyes slowly flutter open.

"What was that all about?" She asked, her lips buzzing from the kiss.

"Just because." Sasuke smirked. He took her hand in his and walked into the school, leaving Sakura following behind with her finger tips touching her lips.

* * *

Well. I would like to apologize ahead of time for my grammatical errors, because I had gotten a knock off word document and it SOMEHOW doesn't have the option to change your grammar nor check it, except tell me that contractions aren't words - sigh -. Anyway, this story is going to be mainly about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship and how it developes from awkward kisses to sexy make outs, etc. etc. Hence, being a teenager with raging hormones.

Reviews are gratefully appreciated. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Kisses

A/N: To all who reviewed, thank you so much! I got too excited and decided to post another chapter to this story. And this is the fastest I had ever updated honestly. Here's chapter two of Orgasms!

Warnings: This story is a bit fast paced. Just thought I would throw that out there, before there are any complaints.

Enjoy!

Summary: Because masturbation is completely healthy and not abnormal. Follow Sasuke and Sakura into their developing relationship from awkward kisses, to hungry make out sessions. Oh, and raging teenager hormones.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Kisses.

"So, I saw you and sexy man kissing earlier." Ino wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and elbowed Sakura playfully in the ribs. Sakura rolled her eyes and took her seat next to the window, and Ino sat down beside her.

"It was just a kiss." Sakura whispered.

"Just a kiss my ass! I saw how flushed you were." Ino chirped. Sakura glared at her friend, silently warning her to cut it out. Ino raised her hands up in defense and pulled an imaginary zipper over her lips.

Sakura sat back in her chair and sighed.

She actually felt really good today, much to her surprise. She felt so relaxed and rejuvenated. Ino noticed this, and leaned over to Sakura.

"So, did you try it?"

"Ino! That's none of your business." Sakura hissed.

"Yup. You did. So, how was it?" Ino smirked.

"Ino, I'm not comfortable having this conversation with you." Sakura whined.

"Did you tell Sasuke?" Ino pressed on.

"INO!" Sakura shouted.

"Okay, okay! Just trying to have a normal conversation. Jeez." Ino moved so she was sitting upright in her chair, and stared at the front of the class.

Sakura sighed. It's not that she didn't want to tell Ino... okay, maybe it was. But that was private information. Sure she told Sasuke, but it's not like she went into grave detail about it all. Sakura looked over at Ino who was chewing on her nails and looking away from her.

"I'm sorry, pig. I just didn't want to go into detail about it all. It's embarrassing." Sakura spoke up.

"It's fine. I'm just teasing you, forehead." Ino smiled at her friend.

Sakura smiled back.

"I wonder how late Kakashi-sensei is going to be this time." Ino muttered.

"Right?" Sakura agreed.

He is practically always late. One time he didn't even show up to class and Principal Tsunade found out. She ended up teaching the class herself. Which wasn't exactly her forte. Sakura chuckled at the memory. She heard her phone beep in her bag and she reached inside and pulled it out.

_Miss you._  
_-Sasuke_

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's text and quickly responded back to it. (_miss you too_)

"And this is my time to leave. I'll be with Kiba." Ino smiled at Sakura.

Sakura frowned and watched her friend walk up to the boy named Kiba. They weren't exactly dating. More like fooling around with each other, and Sakura didn't understand why Ino wouldn't just break off that thing they call a relationship. She shrugged it off and continued her texts with Sasuke.

_So I was thinking about our conversation last night._  
_-Sasuke_

Sakura blinked a few times. (_yeah what of it?_)

She set her phone down and made sure Kakashi-sensei hadn't walked in. For a person being late, he sure had one hell of a set of rules. No phone use is the number one rule. So, if he walked in and caught her on her phone, he would take it away and she won't see it until the end of the day.

_Just thought it would be kind of sexy ;)_  
_-Sasuke_

Sakura blushed, her entire body turned bright red and she bit down on her bottom lip. She reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat nervously. (_what would be kind of sexy?_)

She felt a little bold today. Sakura assumed she knew what Sasuke was talking about, but she wanted to hear it from him.

_You touching yourself ;)_  
_-Sasuke_

Sakura put her phone down. She didn't know how to respond to that. Her fingers spun her phone around on the desk and she stopped when it beeped again.

_Just saying. You don't have to freak out or anything. I just thought it was sexy :P_  
_-Sasuke_

Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke knew her well. As she was typing her response, a hand moved over her phone and she slowly looked up, continuing her response. Kakashi-sensei stood before her, a serious look on his face despite the mask covering his mouth. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'll put it away." She said.

"Give it to me, you can have it after class." He responded.

Sakura quickly sent the message, pouting all the while, and handed Kakashi-sensei the phone. She glared at him, watching as he placed the phone inside his desk. She was relieved that he was going to give her phone back after class though. Everyone laughed and snickered at her and her fiery gaze shot towards her classmates. Instantly, they quieted down. Sakura flinched when a piece of paper hit the back of her head, and she turned around to see who threw the offending object. Ino pointed to the floor and mouthed for her to read it. Sakura reached down and grabbed the wad of paper.

She pulled it open.

_You sent that message to me! What are you and Sasuke talking about hmm? ;D_

Sakura groaned and slammed her head down on the desk, hard.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Sakura felt absolutely relieved. She and Ino didn't have the same class, so they had to sit at opposite tables. She honestly didn't want to hear more of Ino pestering her about the damn message she _accidently_ sent to her. Sakura pushed her mixed vegetables around with her fork and smiled when Sasuke took a seat next to her. She watched as he opened a packet of salt and pepper and poured it over his tomatoes.

"I don't think I know anyone who loves tomatoes as much as you." She stated as he took a bite.

"Hn." He muttered.

Sakura chuckled and she continued eating her lunch.

"Can you believe! They ran out of ramen!" Naruto shouted while he slammed his empty food tray on the table.

"They have other stuff in the line, baka." Sasuke muttered while taking a sip of his water.

"I don't want the other stuff, teme!" Naruto argued back.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the two as they continued arguing back and forth. She honestly didn't think there was one day when they weren't fighting. Sakura took a sip of her apple juice and got up to throw her trash away. Lunch wouldn't be over for another thirty minutes, so she decided to go outside and sit at the patio. Luckily it was empty. Sakura took a seat under the cherry blossom tree and pulled her phone out.

_No Messages._

Sakura clicked on her text messaging icon and started to re-read the conversation she and Sasuke had. After receiving her phone, she resent the message back to him, and their conversation turned a bit heated. Sasuke wasn't one to talk a lot, even Sakura knew that, but when it's just her and him, it was like he was someone completely different.

_Even if we've been together for a couple of weeks. It's never too soon to try something different._  
_-Sasuke_

_Remember that kiss this morning?_  
_-Sasuke_

_There could be more of that._  
_-Sasuke_

_If I tell you, it just beats the point of surprise._  
_-Sasuke_

_Well, I could kiss your neck, and other places as long as you don't freak out on me ;)_  
_-Sasuke_

Sakura looked up from her phone, her heart racing.

She clenched her legs together, feeling a little uncomfortable. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her phone. She closed her eyes and thought about Sasuke's lips on her neck. A small moan formed in her throat.

"Sakura."

Her eyes snapped open.

"Sasuke!" She squeaked.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing." Sakura quickly answered.

Sasuke's eyebrow quirked up and he looked down at her hands, noticing her phone being clutched in it. He looked back up at her, and noticed how flushed she looked.

"You were reading our messages hm?" Sasuke asked while leaning his head back on the trunk of the tree.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura shoved her phone in her pocket.

"Sure." Sasuke retorted.

She glared at him and noticed the smug smirk on his lips. She wanted to slap the smirk off his face, but she decided against it. Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I meant what I said." Sasuke murmured.

"Hm?" Sakura asked.

"About you coming over today. It's Friday after all, my brother should be working late tonight." Sasuke responded.

Sakura thought about his offer. It sounded nice, sitting on the couch, watching movies, or...

"I'm not ready to do anything." She whispered.

"Who says we're going to do anything?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, I've read in magazines that stuff like that happens when teenagers are alone and I just don't want to feel pressured into going when I really don't know what's going to happen and

"Sakura calm down." Sasuke interrupted her.

She closed her mouth and puffed her cheeks out in anger.

"You're over reacting." Sasuke said as he got up, hearing the lunch bell ring, signaling the students that lunch was over. He held his hand out and Sakura took it. Sasuke helped her up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, lingering for a bit and he nipped at her lower lip.

"Nothing is going to happen." He said as he pulled away.

Sakura nodded and she followed Sasuke into the school.

* * *

"He invited you over?!" Ino chirped loudly.

"Shh!" Sakura covered Ino's loud mouth and answered, "yes, but we're not going to do anything."

Ino snorted as she pulled on her PE uniform.

Sakura turned away from her friend and pulled on her PE t-shirt. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail and tied her shoe laces.

"Look all I'm saying is that be prepared, because your make out sessions can easily turn one thing into another." Ino said while she reached into her gym bag and rubbed some lotion on her arms.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke said we _weren't _going to do anything." Sakura spat.

"All right, what ever you say." Ino held her hands up in defense and she walked out of the locker room, Sakura followed after her.

The girls today had to run a mile, which was easy for Sakura. She's already a track runner, and she runs almost every day. Once they were all gathered at the track field outside, Sakura did a few stretches before she started running. Her mind was completely side tracked about what might happen tonight. Hearing Ino's voice in her head didn't make anything better. Just because she is sexually active, it doesn't mean Sakura will be. Besides, she's only fifteen! She's not even of legal age yet. Ino is her best friend, but somehow she just doesn't get that Sakura will be like her.

Sakura heard almost all the stories of her and Kiba's little escapades, some were odd and some were just too detailed. But when Ino would tell her how amazing it was, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. Sakura had always been a little jealous of Ino. She was always ahead of her in something, even stuff like that.

Sakura shook her head.

_Why should I be jealous? I have Sasuke! The hottest boy in school! Why would I be jealous of Ino and her boy toy Kiba. _Sakura thought to herself. But, what Sakura barely knew is that there were tons of girls who were jealous of her. Out of all the girls Sasuke could be with, he could have anybody he wanted, he chose to be with Sakura. A girl with fucking pink hair and big ass forehead.

Sakura stopped to rest after her fourth lap. She only had three more to go, but it was time for a break. She walked to the water fountain, wiping the small amount of sweat that gathered on her forehead. After taking a few sips of water, Sakura went back to finishing her mile. After running her final three laps, she walked back to the locker rooms to shower and get ready to go home. Sakura dressed herself and she walked out of the locker rooms. She had been avoiding Ino after their small dispute. Sakura walked to her locker to get the books she needed to study for the tests over the weekend.

"Hey."

Sakura spun around and punched Sasuke in the arm. "I told you not to do that!" She laughed as Sasuke rubbed his sore arm. She's such a small girl, he doesn't know where she gets all her strength from.

"Is there anything in particular you wanted to do?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and shoved her books in her bag.

"We could just watch movies I guess." She responded.

Sasuke nodded. He took her hand and both walked out of the school. Sakura had already text her mother that she was going to be at Sasuke's house, and she ended up getting a response from her mother saying "be safe" and she added a winky face after. Sakura rolled her eyes at her crazy mother.

Sasuke pulled his house keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. They removed their shoes, keeping them next to the front door and Sakura placed her bag next to the door. Sasuke walked into the kitchen while Sakura took a seat on the couch. Sasuke noticed the note on the fridge and without even bothering to read it, he crumbled it up and tossed in the trash. He opened the fridge door and grabbed two soda's.

As he walked back into the living room, he found Sakura looking through the movies. She chose one and turned to Sasuke.

"What's this one about?" She asked, holding the DVD up.

"Blood. Sex, vampires practically everything." Sasuke responded.

Sakura read the title aloud. "Vampire Diary."

"It's Itachi's." Sasuke quickly added. Sakura nodded.

"Let's watch it. It looks interesting." She beamed.

Sasuke shrugged and grabbed the DVD, placing it in the DVD player.

The two sat down, Sakura curled up against Sasuke and he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

He said they wouldn't do anything.

Sure.

The movie had been long forgotten about and the two teens were a tangle of limbs on the couch. They were laying on their sides, both sharing a very sloppy kiss. Sakura moaned in the kiss when his teeth nibbled and sucked on her lower lip. Sasuke, being only sixteen, much to Sakura's surprise, is a fantastic kisser. The way his tongue moved in her mouth or how it coiled around hers made the butterflies in her stomach flutter quickly. Her heart was beating rapidly against her rib cage and she could hear the pounding in her ears.

Sasuke pulled her closer to him and moved his leg in between hers. Sakura's body reacted in ways she didn't know it could. She absentmindedly thrust her hips forward, rubbing her most sensitive spot against Sasuke's leg and she moaned loud in the kiss. Sasuke reached up and cupped her cheek while he pulled away to trace her kiss bruised lips with the tip of his tongue. She leaned forward to kiss him, but he pulled away and brushed his lips against hers, teasing her. Sakura whimpered and she tilted her head back.

Sasuke crushed his lips over Sakura's and she slightly shifted her body, and Sasuke ended up climbing on top of her. She blushed, feeling something _hard _poking against her thigh and she broke the kiss.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She whispered.

"Why?" Sasuke breathed, his eyes on her beautiful face.

Sakura licked her lips.

When Sasuke didn't get a response, he leaned down and peppered kisses on her neck. Sakura's breath hitched and she wrapped her arms around him. They weren't doing anything wrong. But just like Ino had told her earlier, their make out session can lead into another. It started with a simple kiss, and then they were a tangled mess on the couch, swapping saliva. Sakura enjoyed kissing him. He knew what he was doing, besides her who was an amateur. She followed what he did.

Sasuke didn't care. He thought she was a fast learner. And, when she tugged on his hair, or even chewed on his lower lip, it sent electric tingles up and down his spine, causing him to moan at the sensation of her teeth on him. Sakura took control and she started to lick and kiss his neck. Sasuke tilted his head, giving her more room. She licked the spot where the jugular vein lies. Neither Sasuke or Sakura knew it was a weak spot for him, and when she sucked on the spot, Sasuke let out a strangled moan.

"Did I hurt you?" Sakura asked quickly.

"No... do it again." Sasuke whispered, his lips against her ear. Sakura blushed, liking how sultry and husky his voice sounded in her ear.

Sakura kissed the spot again, and latched her teeth on it, giving it a suck. Sasuke moaned again. And Sakura tried not to absolutely love it when she heard her boyfriend whisper "harder".

Sakura kissed and licked his neck before she bit down on that spot, hard.

"We have to stop." Sasuke whimpered.

"Why?" Sakura breathed deeply.

"Because if we continue, we may end up doing something we shouldn't." Sasuke got up off her and Sakura quickly looked away when she saw the most obvious problem in Sasuke's pants.

"Right." She muttered.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke disappeared upstairs leaving Sakura on the couch, hair disheveled, lips kiss bruised, and completely turned on. Sakura puffed her cheeks with air and blew out.

_Well this sucks._ Sakura thought.

She was enjoying this. But, Sasuke was right. She didn't want to have sex, well not right now at least. Sakura turned her head when she heard Sasuke coming back downstairs. He sat down next to her and an awkward tension befell the two. Sakura chewed on her lip and looked over at Sasuke, who was looking at the TV, watching the ending credits of the movie.

"So... I think I'll be heading home now." She said while getting up.

"Uh... okay." Sasuke muttered while checking his phone for the time.

It was a little after five o'clock, which made things a little more suspicious as to why she was wanting to leave early.

"I have to study for my tests." Sakura explained.

"Sit down." Sasuke commanded.

Sakura took a seat next to him and pressed her lips into a line.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sakura answered a little too quickly.

Sasuke gave her a pointed look and she frowned and sighed heavily. She played with a loose thread on the couch. "I knew why we had to stop, but I was also enjoying it... a little too much haha." She laughed nervously.

"Ah." Sasuke answered.

Sakura looked up at him through her mop of thick pink hair and she scooted closer to him, kissing his cheek.

"Looks like you'll have to that again." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura turned pink.

"Maybe some other time." She finally answered and she snuggled up to him.

* * *

This chapter ended up being a little longer than I wanted *nervous laugh* the next chapter will be very fun! Reviews are gratefully appreciated, but I would like all the feedback I could get. Anything to make my writing better or if there are any changes needed! Don't forget to review!


	3. Sleepy Head

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm getting so much positive feedback! :) I honestly didn't want this chapter to be as long as it turned out, but I suppose longer chapters are better than short chapters haha.

Thank you Raikiri80 for your lovely review! I tried my best to include your suggestion in this chapter. I couldn't tell you guys how many times I rewrote the damn chapter like three times trying to get the dialogue right and everything else. The characters seem a bit OOC in my opinion, but I will try my best to keep them in character! Enjoy!

Summary: Because masturbation is completely healthy and not abnormal. Follow Sasuke and Sakura into their developing relationship from awkward kisses, to hungry make out sessions. Oh, and raging teenager hormones.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Sleepy Head

After another heated make out session, Sasuke and Sakura's night had been cut short due to Itachi's early arrival from work. Sasuke ended up walking Sakura home, cursing at his older brother.

It was nine o'clock when Sakura arrived home, and she kissed Sasuke goodnight before she entered her home.

Her parents were cuddling on the couch and she greeted them before _running_ up the stairs to her room. She opened the door, and locked it once she was inside. Sakura turned the light on in her room and she tossed her school bag off to the side somewhere; Sakura walked to her computer desk and opened her laptop.

She typed in the password and waited for everything to load before she signed into the chat room where she and a few friends would all have one conversation. While she waited, Sakura had changed into a thin strapped shirt and a pair of shorts, and pulled her messy hair into a bun that sat on top of her head.

She signed into her account and found that her friends had already started chatting away. After reading the conversation, Sakura made a face and decided against on joining in. She searched through her friends and found that Sasuke was online but he was idle.

She sent him a message anyway, and waited for him to respond.

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**Heyy**

Sakura sat back and chewed on her nails, waiting patiently.

_Sasuke Uchiha is typing a response..._

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Hey**

Sakura frowned.

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**What's wrong?**

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Nothing.**

Sakura glared at the screen.

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**Liar. What's wrong?**

_**Uchiha-1:**_** Itachi and I got into it after I came home. He said I shouldn't invite you over when he's not there. So we don't "do anything stupid".**

Sakura scoffed. She never minded Itachi, but that boy is too over protective of his brother for his own good. Sakura always understood why. After what happened to their parents, Itachi became more protective of Sasuke, he became more of a father figure to him than an older brother.

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**I'm sure he's just protecting you Sasuke. No harm is protection right?**

_**Uchiha-1: **_**I suppose. I just wished he hadn't interrupted us ;)**

Sakura shifted in her comfy chair and leaned forward. She wondered what Sasuke would say if she wrote something a little... _racy_. Well... racy to her that is.

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**What would you have done if Itachi hadn't showed up?**

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Are you sure you want to know? ;)**

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**Positive.**

Sakura bit her bottom lip. She watched as the screen said "Sasuke Uchiha is typing a response" for a good minute or two. She watched the small pencil scribble a line, drop and erase every now and then as Sasuke typed his response. The pencil disappeared and Sakura was rewarded with a paragraph. She could feel her heart begin to race before she even begun to read it. Sakura licked her quivering lips and leaned forward.

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Well, after kissing you, I would kiss up and down your neck and pull the collar of your shirt down to lick and suck on your collar bone. I would lick my way up into your mouth and trace your lips with my tongue before sliding it inside. I'll suck your tongue into my mouth and reach inside your shirt to rub your hip bone. I'll go back to kissing your neck and I'll move my lips to your ear and I'll suck and chew on your ear lobe and lick the shell. And then I would press myself against you so you could feel how ****_hard _I am for you.**

Sakura nearly passed out from reading this. Her face was tinged a very deep tomato red.

That familiar heat pooling between her legs made everything less uncomfortable for her and she wanted to tell Sasuke goodnight and go take care of it.

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**I feel like I'm about to pass out...**

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Are you getting wet?**

Sakura whimpered at Sasuke's words and she clenched her legs together. Her underwear and shorts were a tad bit soaked and goosebumps had scattered all over her body, sending chills all the way up and down her spine.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, ghosting her finger tips over her inner thigh.

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Sa-ku-raaa ;)**

She snapped back to reality and quickly typed her response.

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**Yes... **

_**Uchiha-1: **_**I'd help you with that little problem you have, but we'll have to save that for some other time ;) **

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**So this is what it feels like to be teased -.-...**

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Hey if I had a choice, I would sneak up to your room tonight and make you feel good, but right now I'm under house arrest. Itachi made it clear if I leave tonight, he'll freak the fuck out, probably call the cops on me.**

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**Hmm... what do you mean "make me feel good".**

_**Uchiha-1: **_**That message I sent you is what I mean by making you feel good, maybe something else added, but like I said, that's for later ;)**

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**Awe, fine. Well... now I have this problem...**

_**Uchiha-1: **_**No one is stopping you. It gets addicting after the first time ;) **

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**Well I don't want to just leave you sitting back while I... you know...**

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip, clenching her legs together all the while. The thought of feeling that good again was on her mind, and sitting there imagining what Sasuke said he would do wasn't making it any better. She needed to release all this damn tension.

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Well, I was about to shower anyway, so go keep yourself occupied. I'll call you after I'm done. **

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**Fine. Ttyl.**

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Ttyl.**

_Sasuke Uchiha has signed out._

Sakura closed the chat and she signed out as well. Closing her laptop, she walked across her room to turn off the overhead light. She headed towards her bed and climbed atop of it. Sakura could already feel the embarrassment washing over her body, but right now she just pushed that aside. She pulled her shorts off, leaving her shirt on. Laying back on the mattress, she reached down and felt the _drenched_ spot on her panties.

A small whimper sounded in her throat as she rubbed herself through her soaking wet panties. Her nipples had already tightened and were pressing tightly against her shirt. She reached up with her free hand and grabbed her breast. Her small whimpering sounds had turned into moans. As good as it felt to touch herself through the fabric, Sakura got curious and she reached inside her underwear. She massaged her vulva and touched her very wet clit.

"Ahh––!" Sakura bit her lip and moaned. She closed her eyes and started picturing what Sasuke had said to her, and she could feel herself getting more wet and warm.

Sakura pushed her shirt down under her breasts and she teased her nipples and massaged the mound in her tiny hand.

"Oh god..." She whimpered. Sakura slipped her middle finger inside her tight entrance and uncontrollably started thrusting her hips as she pumped her finger in and out. She pinched her nipple harder and felt that ball of pressure in her stomach. Sakura moaned and felt her fluids spill out on her hand. The movement of her finger slowed to a stop and she pulled it out of her underwear. Sakura breathed heavily through her lips and she got up after she came down from her high. Sakura swung her legs to the edge of the bed and fixed her shirt.

Slowly making her way to the bathroom, she washed her hands, changed her underwear, and grabbed her phone from inside her bag, keeping it close to her for when Sasuke called. She went ahead to check any messages she missed and she had a few from Ino. Sakura frowned. She hadn't spoken to Ino all day and the guilt was biting her pretty hard.

_Come on Sakura! You haven't said a word to me since gym! – Ino_

Sakura text her friend back and waited for the blond to respond. (_hey pig, I'm sorry about earlier_)

It didn't take Ino long to respond back.

_It's fine. I have to talk to you about Kiba. I think we finally made our relationship official! – Ino_

Sakura smiled. (_that's great!_)

_Right?! I'm so excited. Now I can keep those horny bitches off my boyfriend – Ino_

Just as Sakura was about to respond to Ino's message, Sasuke's face appeared on her phone, and his ring tone followed after. She mentally apologized to Ino and answered Sasuke's call.

"Hey." She said.

"_Feel better?"_ Sasuke asked, teasingly.

"Oh yeah, tons." Sakura responded sardonically.

"_I would've made it feel ten times better." _Sasuke whispered into the phone.

Sakura smirked. "I bet you would've, but I really don't think I can handle another one of those sessions."

Sasuke chuckled on the other line.

"_Would you like to do something tomorrow?"_ He asked.

"Sure." Sakura beamed, "what would you like to do?"

"_Uhh... I don't know."_

Sakura laughed a little. "We can go into town if you want." Sakura suggested.

"_That's fine. I'll get some money so we can eat or something." _Sasuke responded.

"Okay. I'm going to bed now though. I'm really tired." Sakura yawned.

"_I bet you are. Masturbation can do that." _Sasuke smirked.

Sakura blushed and sighed heavily. "Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight Sakura." He laughed.

Sakura ended the call, finished her message to Ino, and set her phone on the nightstand. Sakura was done for the night.

* * *

"Where are you off to?" Mebuki asked as Sakura walked into the kitchen wearing a cute top, Bermuda shorts and flats. She let her hair air dry so it fell into very thick waves cascading down to her hips.

"Sasuke and I are going into town." Sakura chirped.

Her father walked in moments later. "Sasuke huh. I'll have to talk with him before you guys do anything." He gruffly answered. Sakura glared at her father.

"Again?! Daddy, he's not going to impregnate me or anything." Sakura groaned while she reached around him to grab an apple from the fruit basket.

She took a bite out of it and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm just saying. I don't trust the little twerp." Kizashi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Sakura was about to answer back, but their doorbell rang and she tossed her apple in the trash and ran to quickly ran to answer the door. She found Sasuke standing on the porch, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hurry! Let's go, before—

"Sakura Haruno! You come inside this instant." She heard her father's loud deep voice shout

Sakura looked nervously at Sasuke and smiled sheepishly. "Won't you come in and get completely embarrassed by my father... again?"

Sasuke stepped into Sakura's home and looked around. He hadn't been in this house in a while.

Mainly because of how strict Sakura's father is. The last time he was here, he kept asking Sasuke about his brother and his deceased parents and how everything goes in his house, and if he and Sakura had ever fornicated. Sasuke shook his head at the memory and entered the kitchen with Sakura following closely behind him.

"Good afternoon Sasuke." Mebuki smiled.

Sasuke smiled back at her. "Good afternoon."

Her mother he likes. She was like a split image of Sakura, only... taller?

"What are you guys going to do today?" Kizashi asked, breaking the normal conversation.

"We're going into town sir." Sasuke answered.

Kizashi reached up and rubbed his chin, staring over at Sakura who gave him a pleading "please don't be an ass" look.

"Do you have enough for a taxi and for food? If you were planning on walking it's going to take a while to get there." Kizashi pulled his wallet out and started to fish out some bills, but Sasuke held his hand up.

"I have enough sir." He said politely.

"Take this, just in case." Kizashi slapped a twenty dollar bill in Sasuke's hand and Sasuke shrugged and shoved it into his pocket.

"I'll have Sakura home at nine the latest sir." Sasuke said.

"Nine-thirty. No later than that. Now go on." Kizashi waved them off and Sakura and Sasuke quickly scurried out of the house.

Mebuki looked over at Kizashi and he turned to her.

"You really like to tease the poor boy don't you?" She sighed.

"It's what I do." Kizashi responded.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about my dad. He's such a jerk sometimes." Sakura muttered.

"It's fine. He wasn't all that bad." Sasuke responded while they walked to the bus stop.

"I thought we were taking a cab?" Sakura asked as they sat down on the bench.

"Too much money." Sasuke muttered.

"I thought you have enough." Sakura chuckled.

"For the bus, and for us to eat." He retorted.

"Oh, well in that case you can give me that twenty back." Sakura held her hand out, smirking teasingly.

Sasuke snorted and slapped her hand. Her jaw dropped and she pouted. Sasuke ignored her pouting and his lip curled up into a slight smile. The bus rolled up around the corner and stopped in front of them. Sasuke pulled two dollars out and handed one to Sakura. She smiled and took it from him. The doors opened and the two stepped on, paid, and walked towards the end to find a seat.

Sakura sat down, and Sasuke took a seat next to her.

The bus started moving and Sakura looked out the window, watching the world go by. She smiled and turned back so she was looking at Sasuke.

"So, when we get into town there's this store I want to look at." Sakura chirped.

"Okay." Sasuke responded. The bus stopped, picking up more passengers. In walked three older boys, probably a year or so older, but Sasuke recognized them quick – he has gym with them. He reached over and interlaced his fingers with Sakura's, and she looked down and smiled wide, turning her head so Sasuke couldn't see her.

"Hey Sakura!"

The pinkette looked up, finding the boy who's had a crush on her since day one.

"Oh... hey Lee." She muttered.

"You look absolutely radiant today!" He shouted, _literally._

"Why are you so damn loud, ugh." The other boy named Shikamaru groaned, as he leaned his head back on the glass.

"It's not my fault Sakura looks so great today! Just look at her!" Lee beamed, using both his hands to point at the blushing girl in front of them.

Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura's hand and she turned to him. She noticed the angry glare flaring in his eyes and she tried not to laugh. To her, Sasuke's jealousy was absolutely adorable. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Oh no! Sakura has a boyfriend?!" Lee frowned, _hard_.

"You didn't know she was dating that Uchiha kid? Besides, you're too fucking old for her, pedophile." Neji, the other one of the three, joined in.

"I'm only a year older than her!" Lee countered.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru muttered in between the two boys.

Sakura watched the three boys talk about her and Sasuke as if they weren't sitting right there. Sasuke muttered something incoherent under his breath and shoved his other hand into his pocket. Sakura looked away and tried to tune out the arguing boys in front of her.

"Are we there yet." She muttered.

"I hope so." Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

"That was awkward." Sakura said as she and Sasuke stepped off the bus.

"Flirting with you is awkward?" Sasuke asked as he took her hand and walked towards the shopping center of the town.

"No. Them flirting with me was awkward. I have no problems with guys flirting with me. Them however..." Sakura shuddered.

"I have a problem with guys flirting with you." Sasuke turned to look at her.

Sakura giggled and she wrapped her arm around Sasuke's bicep. "Well you don't have to worry, I'm only with you, I don't want anybody else." She kissed his cheek.

Suddenly, Sasuke's jealousy towards every guy washed away, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Sakura did the same and she squeaked and grabbed Sasuke's arm, running to the store she wanted to go to. Sasuke read the sign aloud, "Kawaii? Really Sakura?"

"Yes!" She zoomed off to the back, and looked up at the cute tops on display. Sasuke sighed and he stood off to the side while Sakura grabbed a bunch of clothes off the racks and hurried to the dressing rooms. Sasuke looked around the very pink store and noticed the many other guys sitting off to the side while their girlfriends roamed around the shop.

At least he wasn't the only one who felt out of place.

Sakura emerged from the dressing room wearing a short red and black plaid skirt and a laced up black top.

"What do you think?" She asked Sasuke, making a turn.

Sasuke couldn't help but look down at her legs, and Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"Up here." She said.

"Uh—yeah, it looks good." Sasuke responded.

Sakura smiled and she went back to changing in and out of clothes.

Thirty minutes, and ten pairs of clothes later, Sakura finally decided on buying a shirt.

The shirt was red and black plaid with thick straps and black lace hem, it buttoned up from the scoop down collar to the bottom hem of the shirt.

"I can't believe you just paid thirty dollars for a shirt." Sasuke shook his head disapprovingly. Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"It's a cute shirt! I can't wait to wear it on Monday." Sakura smiled wide.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Girls.

"Since you decided to spend all your time inside the damn store, are you hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"A little." Sakura blushed when her stomach growled as if on cue.

"Ramen Ichiraku isn't too far from here." Sasuke suggested.

"Ramen sounds great." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke took her hand in his and he both started walking to the small restaurant. Of course, being a Saturday, it was packed. Sasuke managed to find a booth. They sat down across from each other and waited patiently for Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, to bring them a menu.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Ramen Ichiraku. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Ayame asked while she placed two menus in front of the two.

"I'll have a water." Sasuke said.

"I'll have a cherry soda." Sakura smiled.

Ayame nodded and she excused herself. Sakura looked over the menu and licked her lips as she read the description for the spicy ramen. She put her menu down and looked up at Sasuke. He looked up from the menu, not lifting his head and then glanced back down at it.

"I know what I'm getting." Sakura said.

"Okay."

Sakura shifted her feet towards Sasuke's and he looked up, realizing what game she was trying to play. Ayame soon came back with their drinks and Sakura stopped moving her feet.

"Are you guys ready to order? Or would you like another minute?" Ayame asked, taking her notepad out.

"I'm ready." Sakura said, "I'll have the spicy ramen, but instead of a spring roll, I would like an egg roll please." Ayame nodded and she turned to Sasuke.

"I'll have the tomato cheese ramen (1)." Sasuke said while he handed Ayame the menu, as well as Sakura.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your orders." Ayame excused herself once more and she disappeared in the kitchen. Sakura took a sip of her cherry soda and placed the glass back down to the side. She looked down at Sasuke's feet and she moved her foot towards his again. Sasuke blinked at Sakura. She smiled cheekily at him.

"You're not going to win this Sakura." He muttered.

"There's no winning when it comes to playing footsy." Sakura smirked.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow and he placed both his feet over hers and Sakura frowned, struggling to pull them away.

"I win." He said flatly while taking a sip of his water.

Sakura glared at him and pouted. "You're no fun."

"Sometimes." Sasuke answered with a small laugh.

Sakura rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her soda.

It wasn't long until Ayame returned with their ramen. She placed their bowls in front of Sasuke and Sakura, and set a smaller plate with Sakura's egg roll on the side.

"Enjoy your meals." Ayame smiled and walked off to another table to tend to more customers.

Sakura smiled wide, inhaling the aroma of her very spicy ramen. She broke her chopsticks apart and began slurping up her noodles. Sasuke glanced up at her, watching her gobble down her noodles. He wondered how such a tiny girl can eat so much, and look like a damn twig... _with nice curves_.

Sakura took a bite of her egg roll and moaned from how amazing it tasted with her ramen. She chewed her food and swallowed before taking a sip of her soda. She looked over at Sasuke's ramen and wrinkled her nose. Sasuke looked up, noodles hanging from his mouth.

"What?" He asked.

"Is it good?" She asked, staring at the large glob of melted cheese floating in the middle of his ramen.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered while picking up a cubed up chicken thigh and popping it in his mouth.

Sakura made a face and she continued eating the rest of her ramen. She drank the broth, licked her lips and ate the rest of her egg roll. Sasuke drank the broth after he was finished eating his ramen and set the bowl down to the side. Sakura giggled and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?"

"You have um..." Sakura pointed to her bottom lip and Sasuke reached up and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. Sakura smiled a little.

"So, what would you like to do after this? Since we have... like six and a half hours to spare." Sakura said as she looked away from the clock hanging on the wall in the small restaurant.

"Well, we can either go back to your place and have your dad supervise us until I have to go home. Or, we can go back to my place."

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Won't your brother be home?"

"Well yeah, but he won't be up my ass or anything." Sasuke responded while he placed a few bills on the table.

Sakura nodded her head. "True."

She and Sasuke can be in his room... alone... doing whatever they want. Well, not whatever they want. After yesterday, she didn't think it was a good idea to even be alone together.

But, she's not worried about that, surprisingly.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura walked into his house through the side door. Itachi wasn't anywhere in sight, and Sasuke nearly sighed in relief. Sakura could feel her heart racing in her chest, this was the first time she and Sasuke were going to be alone in his room. She's been in his room countless times when they were younger, but Naruto was always with them.

She followed Sasuke upstairs to his room and she took a seat on his bed, which she slowly sunk into, and placed her bag that had her new shirt inside on the other side of his bed. She watched Sasuke close and _lock _the door. Sasuke kicked off his shoes and glanced over at Sakura, who looked scared out of her wits.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm not going to do anything to you." Sasuke laughed.

Sakura laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. She kicked off her flats and lay back, and closed her eyes to try and relax.

Sasuke took that chance to gaze at her body. She looked absolutely fucking gorgeous. Though her thighs were covered with the shorts, he could still see her legs and he cleared his throat and looked away. Sakura looked up when Sasuke sat down next to her on the bed.

"So, what would you like to do?" She asked.

"We could watch a movie." Sasuke answered, not looking at her.

"We could, but remember what happened yesterday?" Sakura pointed out.

"True. Or we could skip the movie?" Sasuke turned his head to her.

"What are you saying?" She asked softly, her cheeks turning a slight pink color.

Sasuke walked to his stereo system and popped a CD in. Sakura flinched when the loud music blared through the speakers, and he raised the volume higher until she could barely hear her own thoughts. Sasuke closed the blinds, and closed the navy blue curtains, shielding the light. Sasuke walked to Sakura and he crawled onto the bed. She swallowed hard.

When Sasuke was close enough to her, he cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. Sakura kissed him back. He pulled away for a moment and looked into her green, green eyes.

Sakura licked the corner of her bottom lip and she lay back when Sasuke kissed her, bringing him down with her. Sasuke lay on his side, and she turned so she was laying on her side as well.

The loud music was blocking any sounds coming from outside, as well as from them. Sasuke licked Sakura's lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He felt elated when she moaned in his mouth.

Their kisses had turned very frantic and sloppy as Sasuke reached up and clenched Sakura's hair at the roots, giving it a gentle tug. Sakura broke the kiss and gasped.

"Mmmm, Sasuke." She purred in his ear.

Sasuke moved closer and he started kissing her neck, and Sakura instantly started reminiscing the message Sasuke sent to her last night; he pulled the collar of her shirt down, and kissed her collar bones. He flicked his tongue out and swirled it on her flesh, and moaned from how sweet she tasted.

He licked a wet line back up to her chin and he traced her lips with his tongue before plunging it inside and he kissed her. Sakura whimpered and clenched his biceps through his shirt.

She could already feel herself getting wet as Sasuke placed teasing kisses up and down her neck while his hand snaked inside her shirt to touch her very soft skin. His thumb traced over her hip bone and she whimpered when his hand moved higher.

"S-Sasuke."

He moved his hand back down and his tongue moved up to her ear. She chewed on her bottom lip when he sucked and chewed on her ear lobe, before his tongue snaked around and traced the shell. Her body was buzzing from all the excitement and her legs were practically quivering, feeling like jello as well. Sasuke grabbed her hip and pressed himself against her, making Sakura cry out. She heard him moan deep in her ear and her panties had become more wet from the sound.

"Sasuke... ohhh." She moaned.

His hand moved down from her hip to her thigh, and he carefully and slowly moved his hand towards the spot between her legs.

"S-Sasuke... Sasuke don't..."

"Just trust me." He whispered in her ear. Sakura looked up at him with deep green eyes and she slowly nodded her head. Sasuke kissed her on the mouth, and moved his lips to her ear, "lay on your back."

She complied nervously, and shifted her body so she was on her back. Sasuke brushed his lips against her ear and she moaned, feeling his fingers touch her in between her legs through her jean shorts.

"So wet." He moaned.

Sakura blushed.

Her shorts were already soaked, and Sasuke wanted so badly to slide his fingers inside her, to feel how wet she is for him. He toyed with the button of her jeans and looked into her eyes. Sakura chewed on her bottom lip and leaned up to kiss him. She tilted her hips up and he took that as a sign to go. Sasuke snapped her jeans open, and slowly pulled the zipper down.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? We can wait." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura smiled. She enjoyed the fact that he was thinking about her and her feelings. But right now it's too late to stop and she really didn't want to sit around _frustrated_.

"It's okay." She whispered in his ear.

Sasuke reached into her shorts and he moved his fingers around to push her soaking wet panties to the side. Both moaned when he pushed his finger inside her.

Sakura gasped in his ear. It felt so much better when he did it. Sasuke groaned in her ear as he pumped his finger in and out of her.

Sakura gripped his bed sheet and bit her lip, trying to silence herself from moaning out loud despite how loud the music was playing. When he thought she was "worked up enough" he pushed his ring finger inside to accompany his middle finger.

"S—ah—_Sasuke_!" Sakura cried out. Sasuke moaned in response, absolutely loving how his name sounded when she was moaning it. He felt her inner walls start to clench around his fingers and he pulled them out to rub her swollen clit. Sakura's body went rigid and she tossed her back, feeling all the tension Sasuke built finally explode, her fluids spilled onto his hand and Sasuke pulled his hand out of her pants and he wiped them on a towel that lay on the floor. He got up to turn his music down and went to sit down next to Sakura, who lay on his bed, panting heavily.

He kissed her cheek. "Are you going to make it?"

"Yeah." She breathed. Sakura fixed her shorts and asked, "are _you_ going to make it?"

She pointed at his most obvious problem and Sasuke looked away.

"I'll be fine." He answered.

"I read about blue balls, it sounds painful." Sakura sat up.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke told her again.

"Okay." She muttered while laying on his stomach.

Sasuke brushed his fingers through her long messy pink hair.

"So," Sakura started, "how about that movie."

Sasuke smirked.

"Are you going to watch it? Or are you going to pass out?" He asked.

"I'll watch it." Sakura said sleepily.

Who ever thought that orgasms can make you sleepy?

* * *

Again, this story is a bit fast paced, but I assure you, they're not going to have sex any time soon. It's too early for that ;)

Reviews are gratefully appreciated! Flames will be ignored :)

(1) Tomato cheese ramen: yes, it does exist.


	4. Feel Good

A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They make me smile every time I get them :D

Here's chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoy it, despite how short it is compared to the other chapter ._. I apologize, but I know you will enjoy it! ;D

_**Q: How many chapters will this story have? And will there be a sequel?**_

_**A: I'm planning on making this a short story, maybe 10+ chapters. And yes, there will be a sequel, I'm already hand writing it before I post it on here, well the outline. It's going to be called Sexcapades.**_

Enjoy!

Summary: Because masturbation is completely healthy and not abnormal. Follow Sasuke and Sakura into their developing relationship from awkward kisses, to hungry make out sessions. Oh, and raging teenager hormones.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Feel Good

Sakura peered over at Sasuke through the corner of her eyes. He yawned and continued to lazily watch the DVD they popped in about an hour ago. Sakura licked her lips and she looked down at her phone, continuing to read the passage on "how to make your boyfriend feel good".

She and Sasuke decided to go downstairs earlier after Itachi showed up in Sasuke's room, again, interrupting their little make out. Sasuke sat on one end of the couch, and Sakura on the other. Itachi left them alone after that, but they didn't want to risk him coming back in again.

Sakura rested her cheek on her palm, and she sighed shakily. The passage she was reading was quite verbal – using words she herself barely ever heard or used – and she felt a little awkward, a noob reading it. But after Sasuke made her feel good, despite him saying that he was "okay" she wanted to do something in return for him.

Sakura set her phone down after reading the passage and she looked over at Sasuke. He looked over at her and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

Sasuke gulped when Sakura crawled up to him all seductive kitten like, and he cleared his throat when she lay atop of him, her chest directly on his crotch. Sasuke turned his head away, feeling his cheeks burn up, and Sakura giggled slightly. Just like in the passage that she read, she mimicked what she looked over, and pushed Sasuke's t-shirt up, exposing his fairly toned abs. She blushed. Being a basket ball player, Sasuke sure did have a nice body...

Sakura shook her head.

_FOCUS SAKURA! _She told herself.

She placed feather light kisses on his stomach, and Sasuke bit his lip, trying to hold back from moaning aloud. He averted his gaze to the stairs, and hoped that Itachi wouldn't come running downstairs to see them in their little position. Sasuke _swore_ Itachi did it on purpose.

Sakura licked his hips and Sasuke sighed deeply. The feeling of her tongue on his skin sent ripples of pleasure all over his body, and he closed his eyes, instantly imagining what her tongue would feel like... _somewhere else_.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a blushing face and innocent, sparkling green eyes. He almost lost it there. Sakura ran her fingertips up Sasuke's pant leg while her lips kissed his stomach. Sasuke reached up and he passed his fingers through Sakura's thick mane of pink hair. She closed her eyes, and clenched her jaw, trying to focus. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and watched his face as her hand came in contact with his crotch.

Sasuke stiffened and he clenched his jaw.

She rubbed him slowly through his jeans and licked her lips. Sasuke's eyes glazed over and he rested his head on the arm rest of the couch. Sakura swallowed hard.

_Okay, time to start... ugh listen to me, I'm such an idiot sometimes. _Sakura rolled her eyes. Her shaking hands reached up to the button of Sasuke's jeans and after struggling to get his jeans open, she finally popped the button open and pulled the zipper down.

"Sakura... you don't have too—

"Shh." Sakura demanded, glaring up at him.

He tightly closed his mouth and watched as the nervous pink haired girl reached into his boxer shorts, and pulled his cock out. He watched Sakura's bright green eyes open wide and her face turn beyond passed the color of maroon, almost purple. Sasuke wanted to distract her, but the moment her tongue experimentally flicked out to taste him, he let out a low moan.

Sakura's tongue moved all over his cock. She was so nervous that Sasuke could feel her shaky breath on his cock as she grazed her lips up and down his cock. Sasuke whimpered and clenched her hair in his hand. Sakura took a big leap and she closed her mouth around Sasuke's cock and Sasuke groaned deep in his throat.

She moved her head back, and rolled her tongue around the swelling tip and she wrinkled her nose when she tasted the salty pre-cum that gathered there. Sakura held his cock with both her tiny hands and she stroked what wasn't in her mouth.

"Fuck..." Sasuke breathed, his teeth biting his lip so he could (_try to_) control the tone of his voice, a moan sounded in his throat.

Sakura remembered reading in the passage that not many women have a gag reflex, and that they shouldn't take in more than they can handle. She moved her head down, and then back, repeating the process. Sakura was doing good, until Sasuke gripped her hair and thrust his hips up.

She gagged and ripped her mouth away from his cock and coughed relentlessly.

"Shit, I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke sat up and touched her back.

"I'm (cough) okay." She responded, looking at him with watery eyes.

Sasuke could feel his erection dissipating, but Sakura had gone back to positioning herself between his legs and she gripped his semi-hard cock, wrapping her lips around it. She resumed where she left off, and took it slow this time. Her mouth tightened around him and Sasuke's hips jerked slightly when she sucked hard on his cock. He groaned and fisted her hair. Sakura hummed, and the vibrations made Sasuke's eyes roll back into his head.

Sakura moved her head and her hand simultaneously and Sasuke's breathing hitched. He tried his best not to thrust into her mouth, not wanting to cause another of her choking incidents, but hell, it felt so good, he couldn't help it. Sasuke thrust his hips into her mouth, and Sakura pulled back just in time.

"Sakura... Sakura stop." Sasuke groaned.

She pulled her head back and stroked his wet cock, and she instantly turned bright, bright red when his cum spilled on her hand. Sasuke sighed and he slowly opened his eyes, looking at Sakura's butt as she scurried to the kitchen, he pulled his pants back up and she walked to sit back with him on the couch. Sasuke leaned over and he kissed her deeply before pulling back.

Sakura blushed. "So... was it... good?" She asked meekly.

Sasuke cupped her face, and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip.

"It was... awesome."

Sakura laughed at his choice of word, and kissed him again.

* * *

"I had fun today." Sakura smiled, looking up at Sasuke.

"Me too." He responded.

Sakura leaned up to kiss Sasuke—

The front door opened, finding a very tired Kizashi Haruno.

"Right on time." Kizashi said, looking down at his watch.

Sasuke smiled nervously at him and he said goodnight to Sakura. She frowned, watching him walk down the front steps. She didn't even get to kiss him goodnight.

_Damn you, dad._ She said to herself and glared at him.

Sakura walked into the house, finding her mother in the living room flipping through TV channels.

"How was your little date with Sasuke?" Mebuki asked.

"It was great! We ended up going back to his place after we spent the day in town." Sakura smiled. Her father walked into the living room.

"What did you do at his place?" He asked sternly.

"Watched movies, alone, in his bed – we were really close together." Sakura loved teasing her dad, watching his face burn red with anger.

"Dad, we didn't do anything, other than that. Besides, Itachi was there." Sakura explained.

Kizashi snorted and he walked to sit down with Mebuki on the couch. Sakura rolled her eyes, laughing to herself. She walked lazily upstairs to her room. After today she was exceptionally tired, and all she wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep.

She walked into her room and turned the light on. Sakura tossed her belongings off to the side and she dead weight her body on her bed, sighing obnoxiously.

"Oh, this feels so good." Her eyes slowly started to close over, and immediately snapped open when her phone rang in her pocket.

"Not. Now." She groaned. Sakura rolled over on her back, pulling her phone out of her pocket, she checked the caller ID. Ino's face stared right back at Sakura, who sighed heavily.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Sakura..."_

Sakura sat up, hearing  
her friends whimpering voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

"_Kiba... he broke up with me."_ Ino cried.

"What? Why?!" Sakura nearly shouted.

"_He said he wasn't ready for a relationship." _Ino sobbed.

Sakura frowned. She felt horrible. She knew how much Ino liked Kiba. But Sakura always knew what kind of person Kiba was, and Ino never deserved him. All he did was mess with girls and break their hearts. She wished she could be there physically for Ino.

"Ino, Kiba was never good for you. I know you liked him, but how could you not see what kind of person he was?" Sakura asked.

Ino sniffled on the other line. _"I don't know, I guess because I was blind." _

Sakura bit her lip.

She listened to Ino babble on about how she loved Kiba, and even Sakura knew that was a lie. She was never "in love" with Kiba, she just loved being around him, and loved the stuff they got into. Ino was confused between love and lust. But, Sakura wasn't going to tell Ino that. She doesn't need to feel worse than she does now.

"I'm sorry Ino. I wish I knew how to make you feel better." Sakura said.

"_I wish I had what you and Sasuke have. You guys are perfect for each other. I'm so jealous of you." _Ino managed to say through her sobbing.

Sakura frowned.

Ino was jealous of her?

Why...?

"I'm nothing to be jealous about." Sakura whispered.

Ino scoffed. _"Please, you're gorgeous, you have the hottest guy at school, you're smart, and did I mention you have the hottest guy at school? Everyone practically envies you." _

Sakura sucked her cheeks in and bit on them.

"People envy me because I'm with Sasuke?" She asked finally after a short silence.

"_Of course they are, you have no idea how many people come up to me asking if you and Sasuke broke up yet."_ Ino answered.

Sakura didn't like how this conversation ended up being about her and Sasuke's relationship and how people wanted them broken up.

"Are you feeling better?" Sakura changed the subject, fast.

"_Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to try and call him, maybe I can change his mind." _Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

She just doesn't get it.

"Alright, well, I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Sakura said.

"_Bye."_ Ino ended the call.

Sakura tossed her phone aside and she got up to change. As she was changing into a t-shirt and shorts, her phone beeped, signaling that she had a text message.

She pulled her shirt on and walked to her bed, checking her messages.

_I'm going to bed now, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight :) –Sasuke_

Sakura smiled (_goodnight to you too :)_)

She powered down her phone, and set it on the nightstand. Sakura crawled under her sheets and she lay awake thinking about her conversation with Ino. Were people really jealous of her and Sasuke? Ino said she was jealous of her. Was she jealous that Sasuke chose her and not Ino? What would happen if she and Sasuke broke up? Would he go after Ino?

Sakura sighed heavily and squeezed her eyes shut.

She had _nothing_ to worry about.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up extra early, the aroma of bacon and eggs cooking in the kitchen filled her nostrils and she was practically drooling as she walked downstairs. She entered the kitchen area, finding her mother walking around the kitchen with an apron tied around her waist.

"Good morning Sakura." Mebuki smiled.

"Morning." Sakura responded sleepily.

"I made your favorite, strawberry pancakes." Mebuki placed the plate of pancakes in front of Sakura and the smaller girl smiled wide. She grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and doused her pancakes in the thick liquid before diving right in.

Mebuki poured herself a cup of coffee and sat adjacent to Sakura.

"Where's dad?" Sakura asked.

"He got called in to work." Mebuki answered while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Dad never works on Sunday's though." Sakura pinned her eyebrows together.

"Well, he could use the extra hours." Mebuki smiled.

Sakura smiled in return and continued to eat her pancakes.

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Mebuki put her coffee down and turned her attention to Sakura.

"Last night I was talking to Ino and she was telling me that people are jealous of mine and Sasuke's relationship... even she was jealous. What exactly does that mean?" Sakura looked up at her mother.

Mebuki blinked a few times and she sighed and shook her head.

"Kids these days. Sakura, Sasuke is a popular boy. All the girls want him, even you friend, but that doesn't mean you have to worry about it. Sasuke chose to be with you. If Ino was your friend, she wouldn't be jealous of you, but happy for you." Mebuki answered.

Sakura blinked. She shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense. I just didn't know what to tell her when she said that she was jealous of my relationship with him." Sakura poked at the strawberry pieces that had been cut in half and placed all over her half eaten pancakes.

"Did something happen between her and that Kiba boy?" Mebuki took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, they broke up after making their relationship official." Sakura forked some pancakes in her mouth.

Mebuki pressed her lips into a line and reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"She probably told you that because her relationship with Kiba didn't go to well, and she wants the happiness that you have." Mebuki answered.

Sakura licked the syrup off her lips and nodded. "Yeah." She agreed.

Mebuki finished her coffee and she got up and pat Sakura's head. After her breakfast Sakura had taken a quick shower. She stood in her bathroom, passing her fingers through her hair as she blow dried it. Sakura needed something to do since Sunday's were Sasuke's days with his brother. She smiled softly. Despite what Sasuke says about Itachi, she knows Sasuke loves him dearly.

Sakura put her blow drier down and she separated her hair, parting it horizontally and tying the rest up so she could flat iron her hair properly. She picked up her flat iron and started passing it through her hair. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it through the mirror. Sakura put her flat iron down and she grabbed her phone.

_Hey –Sasuke_

Sakura smiled wide (_Hey! I miss you_)

She placed her phone down and resumed the treatment with her hair. Sakura kept looking down at her phone, hoping it would vibrate, but after five minutes, nothing. She made a face and muttered something under her breath. Ten minutes went by and still nothing, Sakura had finished flat ironing her hair and she walked into her room, carrying her phone in her hand.

When it vibrated she quickly checked her messages.

_Sorry, had to take care of something. Ino kept texting me this morning, got on my nerves –Sasuke _

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Ino? Why would she be texting Sasuke? (_what was she saying...?_)

Sakura bit her lip.

She started feeling a dull ache in her chest, and it wasn't that guilty feeling you get, it was _jealousy _and _anger_.

When Sasuke didn't respond, Sakura called him.

"_Hello?"_

"Is she still texting you? What did she say?" Sakura asked quickly.

"_Sakura, calm down. You have nothing to be worried about."_ Sasuke laughed.

Sakura bit her cheeks.

"_It was just mindless chit chat. She was trying to flirt with me, but you know Ino. She's been flirting with me since day one, but I've been ignoring her since day one. She's just jealous of you." _Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed. "Here I was the one jealous of her."

"_Why would you be jealous of her?" _Sasuke asked curiously.

"Because... Ino is gorgeous and I'm—

"_I'm stopping you right there. You are beautiful. My opinion you're prettier than she is. I don't care what people tell me. I like your pink hair and your big ass forehead." _

Sakura smiled wide.

"Well okay then." She said, "I'm going to talk to Ino."

"_Do you really want to do that right now?"_ Sasuke asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sakura countered.

"_It will start shit between you and Ino." _Sasuke said.

"So? She shouldn't be flirting with you in the first place." Sakura growled.

"_Don't mention it to her." _

Sakura sighed.

"Fine. But if she does it in person, I'm going to say something." Sakura responded.

"_Fair enough."_

* * *

I know not much happened in this story, besides Sakura being a not so virginal twit. The whole thing between Ino and Sakura isn't going to be a major thing for this story, but I thought I would throw in something that comes with Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, drama wise. I didn't want to make Ino into a slut or anything, which... somehow she's turning out that way, but for this story it's going to have to happen, you know girl drama and one trying to steal the other's boyfriend ;D

I got a lot of PM's asking if we could get Sasuke's side of the story since it's kind of based on Sakura and her orgasms. I have written it countless times, but I was never a huge fan of writing a guy masturbating, BUT if you guys want it included in the story, please drop a comment about it with your review, or you can PM me and tell me.

Anyway, thanks again for the reviews, I enjoyed them very much.

Don't forget to review!

I will probably be updating during the week, the weekends are my breaks with the hubby. Just throwing that out there.


	5. Calm

A/N: Well, throwing this out here now. InaRealPickle reported my story, so I don't know when it will be taken down. But no worries, I have all my chapters saved, I can just reupload it since they decided to ruin the fun for everyone.

Not much happens in this chapter, I decided to keep it a little clean haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it though :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Because masturbation is completely healthy and not abnormal. Follow Sasuke and Sakura into their developing relationship from awkward kisses, to hungry make out sessions. Oh, and raging teenager hormones.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Calm

Sakura woke up the next morning earlier than normal. After waking up every hour, she gave up when five o'clock rolled around.

She dressed herself in her new shirt, black shorts and black flats. Sakura fixed her hair into a side fishtail braid, and tied it with a red hair bow. She fixed her bangs and pulled on the braid to make it a little fluffier. Sakura smiled. She looked so cute today!

Sakura grabbed her school bag, her phone, and she walked downstairs. It was still pretty early, six o'clock, so she decided to eat some breakfast. Her father walked into the kitchen dressed and ready for work. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing up so early? And what are you wearing?" He muttered.

"I couldn't sleep last night. And I'm wearing clothes." Sakura responded bluntly.

Kizashi glared at her. He walked to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee before he left for work.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Sakura asked.

"My hours changed at work. I'll be home before you get back from school from now on. I'll see you later." Kizashi kissed the top of Sakura's head and she smiled and told him to have a good day. Sakura went back to pouring herself a bowl of cereal. After pouring in the milk she ate her breakfast in silence.

Sakura watched the time.

Sasuke had offered to walk her to school this morning, and he was going to meet her at the corner of the street at six thirty. The school doesn't open until seven, but he wanted to spend that extra time with her. Sakura finished her bowl of cereal and she quickly gathered her things to leave. As she opened the front door she found Sasuke waiting for her at the corner of her street.

She smiled wide and shut the door behind her.

"Morning." Sakura said.

"Morning."

Sasuke kissed her cheek and Sakura took his hand as they made their way to the school.

"I talked to Ino last night." Sakura started to say.

"Ah. How did that go?" Sasuke asked while he looked down at her.

"Well I didn't mention anything about her flirting with you. I didn't want to start anything, but she was talking to me like nothing was happening you know?" Sakura explained.

Sasuke remained quiet.

"She probably doesn't know that you know." Sasuke suggested.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess."

They walked into the gates of the school, and since the doors don't open until seven, Sasuke and Sakura sat down at the steps. Sakura picked up a leaf that had fallen from the big green tree and started to break it apart. Sasuke cupped her chin and tilted her head to him. Sakura squeaked and relaxed as his lips touched hers.

Making out in front of the school is such a risky thing! Principal Tsunade could catch them and they could get in trouble and—

Sasuke pushed his tongue passed her teeth and she instantly forgot about the risk of getting in trouble.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and Sakura moaned. Sasuke kissed her lips one last time and pulled back, watching Sakura slowly open her eyes.

"You really have to stop doing that?" She whispered.

"I'm not going to stop kissing you." Sasuke countered.

"You know what I meant." Sakura playfully slapped his arm.

Sasuke smirked. "You know you enjoy it."

Sakura smiled in response.

She leaned up and kissed him this time, scooting closer to him all the while. Sakura boldly snaked her tongue into his mouth and gently massaged the pink muscle against her boyfriend's. Sasuke grasped the back of her head, kissing her deep. His teeth chewed and pulled on her bottom lip and he received a moan from the pink haired girl. Sakura in return pulled on his bottom lip before coiling her tongue around his.

"PDA!"

Sakura and Sasuke broke their kiss finding Naruto walking up to them, his hands behind his head. Sasuke muttered something incoherent and Sakura turned her attention to the blond haired boy.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked.

"I have to take a test that I missed." Naruto sighed.

"What test?" Sakura questioned.

"That English one Kakashi-sensei gave us last week. I made a really low grade and to avoid punishment from my parents I convinced him to let me take it again, plus it was his fault. He arrived late to class, and gave us the test anyway. I had to rush into it." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sakura laughed.

"That sounds like him. Well, good luck." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, get lost." Sasuke growled, a little angry that he had interrupted their make out.

"The doors don't open until seven." Sasuke said aloud when Naruto walked up to the steps and tried to pull the doors open.

"How am I supposed to take my test now?" Naruto wailed.

Sakura giggled and she looped her arm through Sasuke's and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Sakura walked into her first period class, Ino is sitting in her usual desk, her eyes puffy and red. Sakura frowned and she sat down next to her. Ino glanced up at Sakura and sniffled.

"How was your morning?" She asked.

"Pretty decent. How are you?" Sakura asked.

Despite Ino's wrongful doing of flirting with her boyfriend, Sakura is concerned about her friend. Especially since she's been crying nonstop for a boy that didn't give a rats ass about her. Sakura saw Ino's eyes begin to well up with tears and she reached up, placing a comforting hand on the blue eyed girls shoulder.

Ino reached up and she wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her gray sweatshirt. She came to school wearing sweatpants and her hair was messy and unkempt in a big bun on top of her head. Ino was one to wear such cute, slightly revealing clothing, today her entire body was covered, and Sakura was beginning to worry. What did this dickhole Kiba do to her?

Speak of the devil.

Kiba came in, holding a binder in his hand. He glanced at Ino, but the look Sakura gave him made him walk to the end of the classroom, and take a seat there. Sakura looked back at Ino and the crying blond muttered a "thanks" under her breath. Sakura rubbed her friends back and chewed on her bottom lip.

She decided that confronting Ino about Sasuke wasn't the best idea right now, she left the topic alone. Ino lay her head on the desk and Sakura looked back to Kiba who was staring at her friend. He caught Sakura _glaring_ at him and quickly averted his gaze.

He knew how strong Sakura is, she could break him in half if she wanted to.

Sakura thought about it. But, he wasn't worth it... not yet at least.

She turned back and stared at the front of the classroom. Surprisingly Kakashi-sensei was early, and was being followed inside the classroom by Naruto.

He grabbed the test from Kakashi-sensei and walked to an empty seat at the back of the classroom. Kakashi-sensei sat at his desk, and pulled his love book out. After sitting behind his desk for a good twenty minutes, the class had resulted in loud chit chat. Sakura pulled her phone out of her bag and she started to text (_sneakily_) Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at his phone.

He had gym first period, so there was nothing he could really do since he never changed into his clothes anyway.

_Ino is really upset about this whole Kiba thing. I wish there was something I could do to help her feel better – Sakura_

Sasuke responded to her text and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Girls. If it's one thing he hated it was girl drama. He tried his best to stay far away from it. Especially the group of girls that obsessed over him.

Ami, some older chick named Karin, and a few other girls Sasuke didn't care to know the name of. They all walked around the gym, giggling when they passed by him. Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh how he wished to have a different class for first period.

Not only were the girls much older than he was, it creeped him out more that they would even try. It's statutory rape!

Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

He checked his phone when it vibrated in his hand.

_I know it's not something I should worry about, but... Ino is my friend you know? How would you feel if Naruto had the same issue going on with his non-existant girlfriend? – Sakura_

Sasuke sighed.

Sakura was right.

Naruto is his best friend and if he was in this situation he would_ try_ his best to help him.

But, Sasuke didn't care for anything like that. He wasn't one to anyway. If he did it would be a sign of the apocalypse.

He text Sakura back. (_I guess tell her that Kiba doesn't deserve her. If anything she could do so much better_).

Sasuke closed his phone and watched the time change on the clock. Thirty more minutes of class.

Just as he was about to enjoy the thirty minutes of class, one of his creeper fan girls sat down next to him.

"Hey Sasuke-_kun_."

"Ami." He barely acknowledged her.

"So," she traced fake circles on his arm, "how are you and pinky doing?"

Sasuke pulled his arm away from her and muttered something incoherent under his breath. Can't she just leave him the hell alone?!

Sasuke continued to ignore the purple haired girl as she tried her hardest to get his attention – which of course she was failing at miserably. Sasuke didn't understand how girls continued to try and get his attention when every time they do, he ignores them. It's like they were talking to a brick wall expecting it to answer back.

"I think Sakura is _pretty_ and all but, she's not right for you. You need someone like me." Ami purred.

"Sakura is right for me. You on the other hand are just a slut that wants to get into everybody's pants." Sasuke hopped off the benches and walked out of the gym, deciding to skip the last few minutes of class. He smirked, hearing Ami scowl and pout and shriek that he called her a slut. Well if the shoe fits...

Sasuke walked to his locker and leaned up against it. He checked his messages after not doing so since Ami was on his back.

_I told her that, but she just kept saying that she was in love with him. – Sakura_

_She also said that she was going to fight to get him back. It's like whatever I say doesn't matter. She's so stubborn and confused between love and lust. – Sakura_

Sasuke sighed.

Well if Ino was going to be stubborn about it, there's not much Sakura could say to her. There's no point honestly. Sasuke text her back saying he was sorry, not knowing what else to say. The bell rang, signaling that first period was over and he turned to his locker and opened it, getting his Algebra text book out. He was glad for this period, because he and Sakura had the same class together, except for third and forth, but they had lunch. He waited for Sakura at her locker, and watched as she walked up with Ino, their arms linked.

Sasuke frowned. Does this girl have to have so much attention like this? Okay so Kiba broke up with her, but she needs to get over it and move the fuck on!

Ino hugged Sakura and looked up at Sasuke, giving him a half smile. He cleared his throat and Ino walked off to her next class.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

Sakura scoffed.

Sasuke blinked a few times.

"You don't have to pretend you care, I know how much you hate this kind of situation." Sakura laughed.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and waited for Sakura to grab her text book and binder for her next class. He grabbed her hand as they walked to Algebra. Sakura smiled and she got up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. Sasuke squeezed her hand and gave her a smile, one that only she sees on a regular basis.

They walked into the classroom and sat down in their usual seats towards the back. There's just something about the back of the classroom.

Sakura pulled her binder out and began copying the notes on the board. She liked this class. Unlike Kakashi-sensei, Genma-sensei was always making sure they had notes and were keeping them busy – but he always gave them a shit ton of notes that took forever to write down. Sakura knew this stuff though, she only wrote down the ones she didn't understand, while Sasuke just memorized it.

"I wish I could just memorize the damn formulas." Sakura muttered.

"Hn."

After copying her notes she turned to Sasuke.

"So, do you want to do something today? After school?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, what would you like to do?" He turned his head to her. Sakura bit her lip.

He smirked.

"You've turned into such a pervert." Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura's face turned bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She snorted.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke laughed.

Sakura turned her attention away from him. She couldn't help it!

Sasuke glanced over at her and noticed how upset she got. He frowned.

"Sakura... I was just kidding." Sasuke told her.

"I know." She mumbled.

Sasuke bit his lip and sighed.

Why are women such complicated _creatures_?!

The door to the classroom was closed and Genma-sensei started his lesson. Everything was pretty simple, and Sakura caught on quick, she glanced over at Sasuke who yawned and lazily wrote notes down in his binder. She knew Sasuke was kidding, but it was still not her fault. It's her hormones fault! Damn her teenager hormones. Damn them!

Sakura turned the page to her notes and she scribbled something on a piece of paper, and tossed it to Sasuke. He glanced over at her and then down at the note.

He opened it, reading what she wrote.

_I know you were just kidding, it's not my fault though... damn hormones -.-_

Sasuke smirked. He scribbled a response and passed it back to Sakura.

She opened it and giggled.

_I know how you feel. My hormones are going crazy too._

Sakura was about to write a response until Genma-sensei appeared in front of her. He reached down and grabbed the note.

Sakura's face turned bright red as he read it.

Genma-sensei cleared his throat and put the note down.

Sakura placed her head on the desk and whined. Sasuke laughed a little and he turned his attention to the front of the classroom as Genma-sensei continued with his lesson.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Sakura was already ready to go home.

She picked at her lunch and pushed it away when she swore it blinked at her. Sasuke sat down next to her and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, I just want to go home already. Today has been a interesting day." She responded.

"You're telling me." Sasuke muttered.

"What happened after second period?" Sakura asked.

"Well when we were texting, Jiraiya-sensei picked up my phone and read my text messages out loud, even the part when it got a little racy." Sasuke responded while opening a packet of ketchup and squeezing it onto his burger.

"Oh god are you serious?!" Sakura shrieked.

"Yup." Sasuke responded while taking a bite out of his burger.

Sakura moaned and she nervously began playing with the end of her fishtail braid. People who walked by the table giggled at Sakura and she instantly felt uncomfortable. Naruto had come up and joined the two. Sasuke gave Naruto a warning glare when the blond smirked at Sakura.

"How was your test, Naruto?" Sakura asked, hoping that changing the subject, it will lighten her mood.

"It was okay. I passed it with flying fucking colors." Naruto answered while slurping up his ramen noodles.

"That's good." Sakura smiled.

"So, did you guys hear about that Sadie Hawkins dance they're going to throw next month?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's face brightened up.

"Really?" She chirped.

"Yeah, it's being discussed. Hinata told me earlier." Naruto responded.

"Oh Sasuke this is exciting! We have to go." She gripped his arm.

Sasuke scoffed. "I don't do dances."

"Awe come on! Please." Sakura whined, she gave Sasuke her best puppy dog face and he tried his best to ignore it.

"Please, please, please!" Sakura begged.

"Fine!" Sasuke gave in.

Sakura squeaked in excitement and she hugged him tight.

"Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and Naruto cleared his throat.

"Don't mind me, I'm not even here." He muttered while continuing to eat his ramen.

* * *

"I have to be home in a couple of hours." Sakura frowned as she put all of her books that she didn't need into her locker.

"Why?" Sasuke asked disappointingly.

"Well, since my dad's hours at work changed, he's going to be home before me, so I would assume he expects me to be home early after school." Sakura explained while she and Sasuke walked out of the school together.

"Well, there's a lot of stuff we could do in a couple of hours." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura giggled.

"As long as Itachi doesn't interrupt us again."

* * *

Reviews are gratefully appreciated. And keep an eye out for my new story "Sweet Corruption" I am currently working on it, and I probably won't post it until later in the week, maybe next week.

Don't forget to review. All comments are welcome, no flames ;)


	6. Of Course I Do

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews! This story is almost done! Hopefully it won't get removed when I finish it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit shorter than the rest, but I'm sure you're going to enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Because masturbation is completely healthy and not abnormal. Follow Sasuke and Sakura into their developing relationship from awkward kisses, to hungry make out sessions. Oh, and raging teenager hormones.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Of Course I Do

"Itachi's not here. He won't be back until late tonight." Sasuke said as he walked into his bedroom, carrying two glasses of water.

"Are you sure? That's what he said last time and he walked in on us making out." Sakura responded while taking the glass and taking a sip of the water.

"I just talked to him on the phone." Sasuke said while taking a sip of his water and placing the glass on the nightstand next to his bed. Sakura mouthed an "oh" and took another sip of her water.

Sasuke took the glass from her hand and she looked up him with bright green eyes.

She squeaked when Sasuke pushed her on his bed, and climbed on top of her. Sasuke swooped down and captured her lips, kissing her deep.

Sakura moaned in his mouth and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Her fingers snaked up into his hair and she gripped the silk strands between her fingers, and received a small moan from the raven haired teen when she tugged on the locks.

Sasuke tore his lips from hers and open mouth kissed her neck, licking and sucking gently on her neck. Sakura whimpered and bit her lip when his tongue swirled over her collar bone.

Her shirt gave him a lot more access than before, and Sasuke experimentally traced over her ample cleavage. Sakura squeaked and her face turned bright red.

"Can I try something?" He asked, lifting his head up.

Sakura blinked a few times.

"What is... _something_?" She questioned.

Sasuke tugged on the hem of her shirt, and her face turned darker red. That's what he meant... She cleared her throat and sat up. Sasuke followed, sitting on his legs.

"I—I don't know if...I'm ready for that." She whispered, feeling reluctant.

Sasuke nodded.

"It's okay." He said.

Sakura chewed on her bottom and played with the end of her fishtail braid. Sasuke scooted closer to her and tilted her chin to him. He kissed her and she rested her body on his, kissing him back. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. Sakura moved her body so she was sitting between his legs on her side. Sasuke cupped her cheek and licked her lips, coaxing her mouth open. Sakura gasped when his fingers touched her skin under the shirt and he pushed his tongue between her lips.

Trying to get her to relax, Sasuke rubbed her side, his hand inching closer and closer to her breast. Sakura was too distracted from the kiss that she hadn't realized his fingers brushing under the cup of her_ lacy_...? bra.

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura whimpered.

He moved his hand down and Sakura stopped him.

"I'm not ready for you to see... but you can...you can touch." She felt so awkward telling him, feeling her face heat up. Sasuke smirked. He thought she looked so cute with a blushing face. She looked away as his hand trailed up and he softly cupped her breast through her shirt. Sakura moaned and tossed her head back. Sasuke kissed her neck and massaged her breast, feeling her nipples tighten through the thin material of her bra and shirt.

Sasuke touched her nipple through her shirt and tugged the hardened piece of flesh, making Sakura loud and press her chest in his hand.

"Sasuke—ohh! It feels _so _good." Sakura moaned. She was embarrassed at the words coming out of her mouth, she was used to hearing it when she was alone, but now... in front of her boyfriend, it was different. Sasuke moved his lips to her ear.

"God, I really want to see your body..." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura blushed.

"Um... I just... I don't know..." Sakura gasped when Sasuke pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers through the clothes.

Sasuke smirked.

"It's just me and you. No one is going to know what we do in here." Sasuke touched her cheek and Sakura smiled softly.

She needed to hear that. Slowly, Sakura started to undo the buttons of her shirt. It was Sasuke's turn to turn pink. He watched as her lacy bra came into view. It was see through, and he could see her nipples, and her breasts spilling over the cups. Sakura tossed her shirt aside, and sat on his bed, her head bowed. She felt like she was exposing herself to the world. Sasuke grasped her chin and lifted her head.

"You are beautiful." He whispered against her lips.

Sakura kissed him and both lay back on the bed. Sasuke rubbed her side and he snaked his hand up, cupping her left breast. He kneaded the flesh, and brushed his thumb over her nipple. Sakura broke the kiss, moaning aloud when he pinched and pulled on her nipple. Sasuke licked her neck and created a wet trail to the valley in between her breasts. Sakura moaned and watched through half lidded eyes.

Sasuke kissed the swelling of her breast. Sakura chewed on her lip and she tugged on the end of his shirt. Sasuke took a hint and he removed it, tossing it to the side. Sakura boldly got up and she kissed his chest. Sasuke breathed deeply and he couldn't help the moan that erupted in his throat when Sakura licked his nipple.

He climbed on top of her and Sakura automatically opened her legs, letting Sasuke comfortably lay between them.

"Ahh!" She cried out, feeling his erection press against her heated center.

Sasuke pressed his hips into hers again.

"Sasuke!" Sakura moaned, and she chewed on her bottom lip. Sasuke's erection throbbed painfully behind his jeans and he wanted to take them off.

"I'm going to take my jeans off." He warned her.

Sakura nodded.

She's already seen his _thing _before... but—

"Sasuke I don't want to have sex." She said quickly.

"We're not going to have sex. Just trust me." He purred.

Sakura nodded.

She blushed seeing his erection poking through his boxers and he kicked his jeans off and tossed them to the floor. Sasuke snapped the button of her shorts off and watched her face turn red as he removed her shorts, leaving her matching lace panties on.

She looked perfect laying there in nothing but her underwear.

Sasuke lay between her legs again and she cried out, feeling his erection press closer to her aching center. Sasuke watched her face as he lazily dry humped her. Sakura's lips parted as she panted heavily, her hands gripping his hips. Sasuke continued rubbing his erection against Sakura's throbbing center.

Sakura whimpered and whined in her throat and she arched her hips when Sasuke reached down and rubbed her clit.

"Oh—Oh Sasuke! Sas–ke!"

She could feel herself getting more wet and warm, her body tingling as spasms of immense pleasure shot up and down her spine.

Determined to make her cum first, Sasuke pulled away, making her moan in disappointment. He pushed her panties to the side, and thrust his fingers inside. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, and Sasuke decided to take a peek of her sex. He licked his lips, watching his fingers penetrate his girlfriend's tight center. He felt her walls begin to tighten. Sasuke pulled his wet fingers out and rubbed her clit.

"Ahh!" Sakura's body stiffened and she moaned as her orgasm claimed her; Sasuke watched as her fluids spilled onto her panties, drenching them.

Sasuke was still pretty close and he pulled his boxers down, enough to free his cock.

Sakura watched through half lidded eyes as he gripped his length and started pumping his face. She wanted to help, but her body was too tired and she could barely move. Sasuke breathed heavily through his slightly parted lips as he continued to stroke his swollen erection.

He groaned, and came all over his hand.

Sakura watched as he got up walked to his bathroom, she heard the faucet run, and he soon emerged from the bathroom. Sakura yawned sleepily and uncontrollably passed out on his bed.

Sasuke stood awkwardly and looked around.

"Um... I guess I'll wake you up when it's time to go." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay..." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke covered her body with his navy blue comforter and pulled his pants back on.

* * *

After dropping Sakura off, Sasuke went home and ordered a pizza, being his usual routine when Itachi was out working late. He sat in the living room of the large house, a remote in one hand, and a slice of cheese pizza in the other. His phone beeped and lit up. Sasuke tossed the half eaten cheese pizza in the pizza box and licked his fingers before he picked up the phone and read Sakura's text message.

_So, today ;) –Sakura_

Sasuke smiled a little and swallowed his food before he text her back (_what about it c;_)

He picked up his half eaten pizza and the remote and continued flipping through channels, looking for something to watch.

But, since it's Monday, there is never anything to watch.

He took a bite of his pizza and his phone vibrated and he opened it, reading Sakura's text.

_It was fucking great –Sakura_

Sasuke smirked and text her with one hand while he took another bite of the pizza (_It did look like you were enjoying yourself_)

Sasuke tossed the crust in the pizza box along with the other three pizza crusts and closed the box.

He walked into the kitchen and placed the box in the fridge, then headed upstairs to his room, turning the TV off before hand. Sasuke didn't want to hear Itachi bitch him out about raising the power bill and leaving everything on when you're not using it, blah blah blah.

Sasuke entered his room and unplugged his laptop from the charger and sat on his bed. He text Sakura and told her to get on the IM.

He signed into his chat and clicked on Sakura's pen name once she popped up signaling her online status.

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Hey**

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**Heyy :)**

_**Uchiha-1: **_**I wish you didn't have to go home so early, I'm kind of bored now.**

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**I'm sorry :( I didn't want to go home either. I was still tired.**

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Yeah, my fault ;) I didn't mean to wore you out that much.**

Sasuke could practically imagine Sakura's face turning bright red.

She's such a virgin. Not that it's a bad thing or anything, even if he was turning her into a horny teenage girl with raging hormones.

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**It felt awesome, I guess it will feel a lot better when we actually... you know...**

Sasuke imagined what sex would feel like... Hell, what sex would _BE_ like with Sakura. He instantly pushed the thought away when he felt his cock twitch in his shorts.

He's such a damn _pervert_.

_**Uchiha-1: **_**I guess we'll find out sooner or later.**

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**Yeah... should be interesting.**

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Interesting? You mean awesome.**

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**You know what I mean :P**

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Oh sure ;)**

Sasuke loved teasing Sakura. It was so easy getting under her skin.

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**So, umm...**

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Umm?**

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**If we do end up having sex... um... I don't want to like... I don't want to unless I know you truly care about me... **

Sasuke stared blankly at the computer.

Of course he cares about her. What did she mean by that?

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Of course I truly care about you.**

_**Cherry-Blossom: **_**Do you ****_love_ me?**

Oh... that's what she meant.

Sasuke sat back on his bed.

Does he love Sakura?

He chewed on his bottom lip and typed up his response.

* * *

Sakura stared at her computer screen.

Her lips curled into a very excited smile and she squealed and nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Sakura what's wrong?!" Kizashi walked into the room, panic written all over his face.

"Oh, nothing! Just really happy right now. Go on, get out!" Sakura demanded.

Kizashi muttered something that sounded like "teenage girls" and closed the door behind him as he exit the room.

_**Uchiha-1: **_**Of course I love you :)**

* * *

I figured I would add a little fluffiness in the end. I won't be updating again until next week. And by the way, I made an "adultfanfiction" account. ZephyrHearts_

Anyway, reviews are gratefully appreciated!

Flames will be ignored.


	7. So Close

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I would just like to answer a question that has been recently asked in almost all of the reviews. Yes, Sasuke is a virgin. I have known many guys to have been virgins and know what they're doing, it's called watching Porn. The only reason why Sakura is less experienced is because I wanted her to be the innocent one in this story. It's more believable, in my opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Because masturbation is completely healthy and not abnormal. Follow Sasuke and Sakura into their developing relationship from awkward kisses, to hungry make out sessions. Oh, and raging teenager hormones.

I should have mentioned in the last chapter that there was going to be a little more detail in the lemon, but, I didn't. I apologize, kind of. Another answer to a question: no, there will not be sex in this story. All the sex will happen in the sequel, it will be a kind of time skip between the stories.

I hope I answered all your questions! :) Enjoy chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7 – So Close

"Ino... I don't know about this." Sakura whispered.

"Come on, Sakura! Don't wimp out on me now." Ino whined.

"I'm not wimping out on you, I just... are we even old enough?" Sakura questioned.

"My dad is here with us. I told you I got this covered." Ino winked.

Sakura frowned.

"I just don't think my parents would like it." She muttered.

"Don't tell them. It's not like they come and check on your body to see if you've got some weird marking on you or something." Ino scoffed.

"Yeah... I guess. I hope Sasuke likes it." Sakura half smiled.

"Oh, he'll love it." Ino playfully nudged Sakura's side.

Sakura smiled.

She was glad that Ino had come to her senses about Kiba and was back to her old self again. It had taken a few days, but Sakura didn't care. Her best friend was back to her old self.

"Alright, let's do it!" Sakura smiled.

"Awesome! Dad we're ready!" Ino waved for her father to come out of the vehicle that they were all previously in and he climbed out.

"Did you talk to your parents?" Inoichi asked.

"Yeah... they said it was fine." Sakura lied.

She hated lying, but Inoichi wasn't going to let Sakura do anything without her parents permission, plus he knew her dad... her dad would kill him...

"Come on let's go, I'm ready!" Ino walked into the shop.

Inoichi and Sakura followed the giddy blond into the small shop and a large, burly man with a fuzzy white beard and white ponytail walked out from the back.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked, while squirting some hand sanitizer into his palm and rubbing it into his hands.

"Two belly piercings please!" Ino chirped.

* * *

"Stop messing with it!" Ino hissed at Sakura.

"It hurts pig!" Sakura countered angrily.

"Yeah well, what do you expect? You just had a needle stabbed through your belly button. Do you want us to take you to Sasuke's house or your place?" Ino asked while moving back in the passenger seat.

"I told my parents I was going to be with Sasuke after you and I hang out. So you can take me to his place. He can walk me home after." Sakura responded.

"Okay."

The car ride to Sasuke's house was silent, aside from the radio station changing due to Ino's pickyness. Sakura looked out the window. It was just Thursday and it felt like the weekend. Sakura had been texting Sakura the passed thirty minutes, letting him know that she had a surprise for him and he's been constantly asking what it is. She hoped that he will like it. It would've been kind of pointless to get something that he wouldn't like it.

Sakura cursed at Ino's ability to convince her to do anything!

Inoichi pulled into Sasuke's driveway and Sakura unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out. She stood next to the passenger door and Ino rolled the window down.

"I'll text you later." Sakura told Ino.

"Alrighty forehead." Ino smirked.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Yamanaka." Sakura smiled.

"No problem." Inoichi responded.

Sakura waved them off and walked to the front steps of Sasuke's house. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

She heard shuffling on the other side and smiled brightly when Sasuke answered the door.

Sasuke invited her in and Sakura removed her shoes next to the door, and turned to him.

"So what's the surprise?" He asked immediately.

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Okay, I managed to convince my dad to let me stay until nine tonight." Sakura smiled.

"Okay cool, what's the other surprise?" Sasuke smiled in return.

Sakura grabbed the hem of her old track t-shirt, and lifted it up, causing Sasuke's face to turn slightly red at the sight of her new (_irritated_) piercing.

The look on his face was priceless to her, but she wanted to know if he liked it or not.

"Well?" She asked.

"It's uh – not what I expected, but wow..."Sasuke checked out her stomach. He loved how the belly ring looked on her especially since she didn't have gut hanging down.

"Ino said it was an early sixteenth birthday gift. Happy Birthday to me." Sakura sang.

"But your birthday isn't until next week." Sasuke muttered.

"That's what I said." Sakura shrugged.

"So, what do you want to do." She asked.

_Suck that belly ring between my teeth and listen to you moan while doing so. _Sasuke told himself. "We can watch a movie or something. Itachi won't be home for three hours or so."

Sakura nodded. She plopped herself on the couch and Sasuke walked to the collection of DVD's.

Sakura got up and joined him, skimming through the different varieties. Sasuke grabbed a movie that had to deal with vampires and he muttered something inaudible under his breath.

Damn Itachi and his obsession with vampires...

Sakura grabbed a movie and suggested they watch it.

"This one is basically porn and blood and guts, do you really want to watch it?" Sasuke grimaced.

"I guess." Sakura's face turned slightly pink.

"You're so cute when you're blushing." Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura playfully punched his arm and she sat down on the couch while Sasuke slipped the DVD into the DVD player. Sasuke walked back to the couch and he sat down next to Sakura, wrapping his arm around her. Sakura cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest.

The movie they chose to watch was Hostel. Sakura's eyes were wide and her cheeks were of course red. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. He warned her about the sex.

"How can... I didn't even know that was possible." Sakura muttered, moving closer to the TV.

"Well, if they're doing it, I'm sure it's possible." Sasuke responded.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and lay her head on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke placed his hand on her head and began playing with her soft pink hair. Sakura smiled and felt her body tingle when Sasuke rubbed a spot behind her ear. She clenched her legs together and clenched her jaw. She didn't know that her ear was a sensitive spot... kind of. Sakura turned so she was looking up at him and Sasuke stared down at her.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"I've seen this movie too many times. I had to do something to distract myself." Sasuke answered with a small smirk.

Sakura blinked a few times and then arched her eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"What did I have in mind to distract myself?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura nodded.

"I have a lot in mind." Sasuke responded softly, his hand playing with her slightly sore belly ring through her shirt. Sakura gasped and bit her lip.

It was sore and it hurt just a tad, but it felt surprisingly good when Sasuke tugged on it.

"You're not suppose to mess with it." She managed to say.

"I know." Sasuke pulled his hand away and set it down next to him.

Sakura sat up and she climbed into his lap.

Of course, as usual, the movie was forgotten about as Sakura planted her lips over Sasuke's.

Why even bother putting a movie in?

Sasuke grasped her hips and kissed her back.

Sakura slipped her tongue into Sasuke's mouth while running her fingers through his thick, silky hair on the back of his head. Sasuke moaned when she pulled his hair. Sasuke clenched her hips and rolled them forward. Sakura tore her lips away and gasped, feeling his erection poking against her center.

"You get hard easily." She whispered.

Sasuke shrugged. He gripped her hips and rolled them forward again, watching her lips part and a small moan escaped her lips. Sakura loved how it felt and she instinctively moved her hips forward, rubbing herself on his crotch. Sasuke leaned up and he pushed her hair off her shoulder, kissing her neck and sucking on the soft flesh.

Sakura moved so she was laying back on the couch and pulled Sasuke on top of her. Sasuke crushed his lips over hers and reached down, slipping his hand into Sakura's sweatpants, and started rubbing her through her cotton panties.

Sakura moaned in her throat and sucked on Sasuke's bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth.

"God you're so wet." Sasuke purred.

Sakura moaned, feeling Sasuke's fingers dip inside her underwear and massage her vulva, before slipping his middle finger inside her.

Sakura bit her lip, trying to silence herself, but failed as Sasuke licked and sucked on her neck, and bit her while his finger moved over her sensitive spot.

"Sasuke." She moaned.

He pulled away and watched her face as his fingers worked their magic inside her. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and moaned loud. His fingers were moving inside her so amazingly, she could see stars. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and brought them up to his lips. Sakura watched him suck his fingers clean and he kissed her again. Sakura tasted herself on his tongue and broke the kiss when she felt Sasuke pull her pants down.

"What are you doing?" She asked, breathless.

He removed her sweatpants. "Do you trust me?"

"Mmhm. I love you Sasuke. I trust you so much... be gentle... whatever you're going to do." Sakura cleared her throat.

She was such a noob. Ugh.

Sasuke pulled her panties down and she instinctively closed her legs and covered herself. Sasuke placed his hands on her knees, and watched her face as he parted them. Her hands still covered her private area and Sasuke licked his lips. He placed a few feather light kisses up and down her inner thighs. Sakura's heart beat erratically against her rib cage and she suddenly felt light headed. This is the first time someone, other than herself, is going to see her. The thought made her sigh shakily.

Sakura slowly removed her hands and watched as Sasuke's eyes glazed over with lust. He wrapped his arms around and through her legs and moved so he was laying on his stomach. Sakura cried out (_loud_) when she felt his tongue on her. Sasuke moved his tongue in a slow crazy eight motion.

Sakura moaned and tossed her head back, digging it into the cushion of the couch. Sasuke moaned, loving how she tasted.

"You taste so good." He whispered against her wet flesh.

Sakura moaned in response when his tongue moved inside her.

She clenched his hair in her hands and breathed heavily.

"Sasuke I think... I think I'm going to—ahh!"

Sasuke latched his teeth to her clit and slipped his middle and ring finger inside her tight entrance.

Sakura clenched his hair in her hands tighter, pulling the strands. Sasuke groaned and pumped his fingers while his tongue moved over her clit.

Sakura screamed and her fluids slowly spilled out of her. Sasuke still moved his fingers, helping her ride out her orgasm. Sakura swallowed hard and breathed heavily as she slowly came down from her high.

Sasuke crawled up and he kissed her.

"Did you like it?" He whispered.

"_Fuck_ yeah." Sakura responded.

"Good." Sasuke said.

He climbed off of her and handed Sakura her panties and her pants, which she slipped on quickly.

Sakura pulled Sasuke on the couch and climbed on top of him.

"Sakura what—

"Your turn." She whispered seductively and smashed her lips over his.

* * *

Reviews are gratefully appreciated :)

The chapters are getting a little short, I know, but I have reasons. It's because the story is coming close to an end. But I promise the last three will have more stuff happening in it.

Don't forget to review! :)


	8. Confessions

A/N: Again, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I appreciate all the support from all of you. And my anonymous reviewer "Guest". I'm glad you enjoy my stories. I was a huge fan of Naruto since I was about fourteen, I'm still catching up to everyone else though haha. I used to write for Naruto on this account, until I went on like a four year hiatus, then I started writing for Degrassi three years ago. I just now started recently writing back into the Naruto genre.

Thank you so much for your lovely review! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Because masturbation is completely healthy and not abnormal. Follow Sasuke and Sakura into their developing relationship from awkward kisses, to hungry make out sessions. Oh, and raging teenager hormones.

Enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8 – Confessions

"Sakura, you don't have to." Sasuke managed to say through her very hungry kisses.

Sakura ignored him.

She was already turned on and excited, she just wanted to make him feel as good as he made her feel.

Sakura yanked his pants down, leaving his boxers on. Sasuke's face turned a little red from the sight of his very turned on girlfriend, her green eyes were darkened – her pupils were dilated. Sakura gripped his length through his boxers and Sasuke couldn't help the little moan that sounded in the back of his throat. Sakura leaned down, her pink hair falling over his lap. She eased his boxers down and instantly wrapped her lips around the leaking tip.

Sasuke moaned deep and plopped his head back on the couch. Sakura moved her hand around the length that isn't in her mouth while her tongue swiped over the slit. Sasuke gripped her hair and slowly thrust his hips, keeping in mind that Sakura has a terrible gag reflex.

Sakura glanced up at him with her very dark green orbs and instantly pulled her mouth away. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Sakura whispered.

"Hear what?" Sasuke muttered.

"Car pulling up... I think Itachi's—

"God I really hope you're decent Sasuke!" Itachi shouted from the other side of the front door.

"Shit!" Sasuke hissed while he pulled his boxers and pants up just in time before Itachi walked in.

Itachi walked in finding Sakura on the floor, rubbing her sore hip and Sasuke turning the forgotten movie off, and began flipping through TV channels.

"Why is Sakura on the floor." Itachi asked curiously.

"We were... wrestling and she fell off the couch."

Itachi stared down at Sakura who was glaring daggers at the younger Uchiha.

"I'm surprised," Itachi started to say while walking into the kitchen, "Sakura could've easily beaten you. I don't understand how she ended up on the floor."

"We were wrestling on the couch." Sasuke said.

Itachi's face went blank and he sighed and shook his head.

"Kids."

* * *

"I think we should all hang out this weekend. Go to the mall or something." Sakura suggested while she popped a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"That sounds like a great idea! Can I invite Hinata?" Naruto asked, hope filling his blue eyes.

Sakura smiled wide.

"Did you finally ask her to be your girlfriend? It's about time you acknowledged her feelings." Sakura beamed.

"Well, she asked me if I wanted to hang out and I told her we could do something this weekend." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Sakura sighed and dropped her head.

"Hey, we're hanging out though!" Naruto deadpanned.

"I know I know. So where should we meet?" Sakura asked.

"I think we should make Itachi take us." Naruto said while he slurped up his beef ramen.

"Yeah okay. I can just hear him now. _'Foolish little brother, why would you even try and ask me such a question'_." Sasuke mocked in his best Itachi voice.

Sakura giggled and got up to throw away her empty tray. She bumped into Hinata in doing so and immediately apologized to the lavender haired girl.

"Oh Sakura, it's alright." Hinata turned bright red.

"So, Naruto told us that you two were hanging out this weekend. We all decided to go to the mall." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled a little. "That sounds fun."

Sakura smiled in return. She and Hinata weren't really close friends like she and Ino were, but she would consider Hinata somewhat of a friend. She liked her. She wasn't as loudmouthed as Ino was, but Sakura didn't expect that much from Hinata. She was sweet and quiet, and now that she and Naruto were going to be dating (soon, Sakura hoped) she was going to be hanging around Hinata more often.

"I think we're still trying to figure out where we're going to meet, but I think Naruto will fill you in on that." Sakura watched Hinata's face turn bright red at the mention of Naruto's name.

Sakura knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto for the longest time, but the damn idiot is so oblivious to her feelings. Sakura was surprised that Hinata had the guts to even confront him. She gave the girl kudo points.

"Alright. Well, I have to get back, I guess I'll see you this weekend?" Hinata said.

Sakura gave a curt nod and both walked in different directions. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and he and Naruto gave her a look.

"What? I was talking to Hinata." Sakura shrugged.

"What did you say to her? What did she say? Sakura what did you say?!" Naruto shrieked.

"Calm down idiot!" Sakura punched the top of Naruto's head.

Naruto wailed and rubbed his sore head while Sasuke laughed quietly in the corner. He loved the strength Sakura possessed.

"What are you guys doing after school?" Naruto asked after he was finished rubbing his poor head.

"Don't know yet." Sakura answered, she looked over at Sasuke. "Do we have plans?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Good, you guys can come over and help me with my damn homework." Naruto smirked.

"Great." Sasuke answered sardonically.

Sakura elbowed him and smiled sweetly at Naruto.

* * *

"So, X equals three?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Do you get it now?" Sakura asked as she balanced a pencil over the bridge of her nose.

"Kind of. I'm hungry." Naruto got up and he walked out of his _really_ messy room and headed to the kitchen. Sasuke lay on Naruto's bed, his head hanging off the edge barely resting on Sakura's shoulder.

"Having fun?" Sasuke mumbled, watching her lick her bottom lip as she doodled on her paper.

"Sure thing." Sakura smirked while she drew a heart.

Naruto came back with a piping hot bowl of ramen and sat down on a pile of what he assumed were clean clothes and slurped up the ramen.

"Don't you ever get tired of ramen?" Sasuke asked as he flipped over on the bed to his stomach.

"Don't you ever get tired of being an asshole?" Naruto countered.

Sasuke scoffed and looked away.

"Don't you two ever get tired of fighting all the damn time? Sheesh." Sakura joined in.

All three sat in silence, aside from the occasional slurping of Naruto as he continued to devour his ramen. Sakura continued doodling on her paper and Sasuke sat up and began messing with Sakura's hair. Since they were all done helping Naruto with his homework, there was nothing left to do.

"So just to throw this out there. I miss you guys..." Naruto set his bowl down next to him.

Sakura and Sasuke looked up at him.

"I mean I missed when we used to all hang out, and now since you guys became Sasukura. I hardly ever get to see you guys." Naruto muttered sadly.

Sakura frowned.

It is true. She hadn't really hung out with her friends since she and Sasuke got together. The guilt gnawed painfully at her and she wanted to slap herself for being so selfish.

"We will change that." Sakura smiled wide.

"We will?" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura punched him and looked back at Naruto. "We will hang out more often. I promise." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Won't we Sasuke." Sakura glared at him and he gulped nervously.

"Yeah, sure." He answered softly.

"Awesome! Maybe since Hinata and I will most likely be dating soon, we can all hang out as a group." Naruto suggested.

"Sounds great!" Naruto beamed.

Sakura smiled and she looked up at Sasuke and kissed his cheek. He smiled and rolled his eyes. Sasuke would do just about anything to make her happy, even if it means hanging out more with his friend.

He wasn't going to say it out loud, but he missed Naruto too.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't know what to wear." Sakura whined while she skimmed through her very crowded closet.

Sasuke sat on her bed, lazily watching her whine and pick something out and then put it back.

"Just pick something. We're just going to the mall." Sasuke said, completely annoyed with how much of woman Sakura is being today.

"I can't _just pick something_. I have to find something—Ah! I'll wear this." She pulled out a white low cut V-neck t-shirt and a pair of denim skinny jeans.

Sakura had gotten used to Sasuke seeing her in her underwear, so when she removed the t-shirt and shorts she had on, she felt no embarrassment. Sasuke watched as she bent down to pull her pants on and smirked at the sight of her cute butt in those pink and red striped panties.

"Quit staring pervert." Sakura growled while she zipped and buttoned her jeans.

"I'm not the one stripping." Sasuke responded.

Sakura pulled her t-shirt over her head and grabbed the one that she had picked out and pulled it on. She bent down and grabbed her all white low top converse.

Sasuke sighed.

They were supposed to meet Naruto and Hinata at the mall twenty minutes ago. Damn Sakura and her issue about taking forever.

"I'm almost done calm down." Sakura said as if she were reading his mind. She combed her long wavy hair and grabbed her phone and shoved it in her back pocket. Sasuke got up and she looked up at him in surprise as he pushed her to the wall.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" She asked.

He swooped down and he kissed her, hard. Sakura gasped and Sasuke plunged his tongue in her mouth. She clutched his strong arms and kissed him back.

She had always loved it when he would surprise her and kiss her in such a way. Sasuke pulled away.

"Time to go." He whispered against her lips.

"Yeah." Sakura answered breathlessly.

She followed Sasuke out of her room and downstairs. Her parents had been gone since this morning and she grabbed that chance to invite Sasuke over.

Sakura locked the front door after they left and decided to walk to the mall. It wasn't too far, and they were already late due to Sakura's pickyness, so it didn't matter at the moment what time they got there. Plus, Naruto and Hinata would probably like some alone time before Sasuke and Sakura showed up.

"So I think I want a car for my birthday." Sakura said.

"Good for you. I've wanted one since I've had my license but Itachi is a dick." Sasuke responded while kicking a rock.

"Well, maybe Itachi will surprise you." Sakura smiled up at him.

"Yeah sure." Sasuke laughed.

The walk to the mall was shorter than they expected. Sakura found Naruto in the game store with Hinata shyly standing behind him, watching him play some demo game.

"Hey guys." Sakura chirped as she walked into the store. "Sorry we're late."

"It's cool. It's about time you showed up. I'm starving." Naruto put the controller down and the four walked out of the game store.

They all headed to the food court and Naruto decided to order a whole pizza pie for the four. Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata walked to the tables and sat down at a rounded one.

"Um, this is a little weird but... isn't that Ino with Shikamaru over there?" Hinata whispered.

Sakura quickly turned around when Hinata mentioned this and her eyes went wide. There was Ino, sitting across the table with Shikamaru, laughing and flirting and... why is she with him?!

"She gets around fast." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura slapped him, hard, and she got up and walked across the food court.

"Where's Sakura going?" Naruto asked when he emerged with the pizza.

"She saw Ino with Shikamaru and freaked out." Sasuke answered.

Naruto mouthed and "oh" and he sat down next to Hinata. He opened the box and dove right in, grabbing the biggest slice.

* * *

"Hey Ino." Sakura smiled a little.

"Oh Sakura!" Ino chirped.

Sakura looked down at Shikamaru, then back at Ino.

"Oh, you know Shikamaru right?" Ino said, kind of introducing him.

"Not too much. Do you?" Sakura arched her eyebrow.

Ino bit her lip.

"We've been talking for a while. He asked to hang out." Ino explained.

Shikamaru suddenly felt a little awkward sitting there while Sakura and Ino talked.

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I'm pretty sure Shikamaru is too old for you too." Sakura turned to him and he blinked a few times.

Sakura left and joined her group of friends.

"That escalated quickly. It doesn't look like their date is going to last long." Naruto said with a mouth full of pizza. Sasuke turned around and watched Ino and Shikamaru get up.

"Isn't he dating that Temari girl." He asked.

"I think so. He's too old for Ino anyway."

Ino walked by their table, glaring darkly at Sakura.

"Ouch." She muttered.

"Ino doesn't seem like the kind of person that likes to be told what to do." Hinata said while taking a bite of her pizza.

"She's always been like that." Sakura sighed sadly.

"Well, at least she's over Kiba." She added with a shrug.

"But Shikamaru_ is_ dating Temari." Hinata said.

"Well, maybe they broke up." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and muttered something about why it was an issue.

"It's an issue, because Ino is my friend and she shouldn't be stuck between an ongoing relationship. But this is Ino we're talking about. It's not like anything I say will matter. She likes to do things for herself." Sakura said.

The three nodded, agreeing.

Sakura felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she reached into her jeans and pulled it out.

_Stay out of my business Sakura. What I do is not your concern. –Ino_

Sakura frowned, feeling her heart sink into her stomach.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, noticing how upset she got.

"Oh, nothing." Sakura fake smiled.

Sasuke watched her text who ever messaged her and noticed the tears gathering in her eyes.

Sakura messaged Ino back and put her phone away for the rest of the day.

Sasuke made a mental note to ask her about it later, that's if she wanted to talk.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of arcade games, mainly the four battling each other at DDR.

"How are you so good at this?!" Naruto shrieked, missing all the little arrows while Sakura was on his left, dancing expertly, and hitting each colorful arrow.

"Because I'm awesome." Was Sakura's response.

Sasuke and Hinata stood off to the side, watching amused.

"Naruto, you're not very good at this." Hinata commented.

"I'm getting there... Damn it!" The game stopped before Naruto could finish, and Sakura won, again.

"Who's next." She turned to Sasuke and Hinata.

"No thanks." Sasuke said.

"I'll go." Hinata got up and she stood next to Sakura where Naruto previously stood. Naruto sat down on the floor behind the girls and Sasuke joined him. They watched the girls battle against each other, and somehow Hinata got better, because she wasn't too far behind Sakura.

"I don't understand!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's DDR, you move your feet." He answered sarcastically.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"I know, idiot! Ugh, you're impossible." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke chuckled. "Looks like Hinata might win this one." Sasuke commented.

Naruto looked up and cheered for Hinata, who instantly turned red and lost her concentration.

"Or not." Sasuke muttered.

"Whoo! I win again!" Sakura cheered.

"I don't know about you guys, but I would kill for something cold." Hinata said as she and Sakura stepped off the dance pad.

"Like a slushie." Sakura smiled.

"That sounds awesome." Naruto joined in.

They all walked out of the mall and headed to the nearest Snow Bizz. Sasuke decided it was his turn to pay for something so as he pulled out his wallet when they walked up the small stand, the four quickly ordered their choice of slushie. Sakura ordered a white cherry, Hinata an apple slushie, Naruto an orange cream slushie, and Sasuke ordered a tigers blood slushie.

"I had fun today." Naruto said as he took a seat at one of the tables outside the small stand.

"Yeah, it was nice change in scenery." Sakura sat down next to Sasuke.

"Agreed. My friends were getting out of hand." Hinata sighed.

"Your friends as in the group Neji hangs out with?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. He's so protective. I can barely make friends without him freaking out about it. I mean, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara are cool and all, but they're all older than me. And they don't like the stuff that I enjoy." Hinata answered.

"I know how you feel." Sasuke sighed.

His brother was just as bad as Neji, worse even.

"Ugh. Lee." Sakura shuddered at the name.

"He talks about you all the time. It's so weird." Hinata laughed.

"If Sakura weren't dating Sasuke, I think they would hit it off pretty well." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sakura gagged.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke shook his head.

"You love me though." Naruto reached over and touched Sasuke's hand, who snatched it away.

"Baka!" Sasuke shouted.

"They were so meant to be." Hinata said to Sakura.

Sakura laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah. They argue like husband and wife." Sakura said, trying to ignore the two bickering about God knows what. But, Sakura did miss hearing them fight, playfully of course. Naruto and Sasuke fought physically once and she had wished she didn't witness it. But now they rarely ever fought physically—

_Splat!_

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked, her white t-shirt now covered in orange cream slush.

"It was Sasuke's fault!" Naruto defended himself.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who blinked a few times. Sakura picked up the rest of her slushie and chucked it at Sasuke, hitting him directly in the face with the cool flavored ice.

"What the hell!" Sasuke shouted. He grabbed his drink and threw it at Sakura, which somehow landed on Hinata as well.

"Ahh!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto laughed, hard, and Hinata walked up to him and poured the rest of her drink over his head, which immediately stopped him from laughing. The four had resulted in throwing their slushies at each other... and getting kicked out of the area for "violent behavior".

They had fun nonetheless.

* * *

"I'll message you guys later, I'm really tired so I might go to bed early, after I shower that is." Sakura said as she waved Naruto and Hinata off.

"Okay. It was nice hanging out with you." Hinata hugged Sakura, taking her by surprise. Sakura hugged her back and Naruto and Hinata walked into his house. Sasuke had agreed to walking Sakura home, his normal routine.

"I really need to shower." Sakura muttered.

"Sexy." Sasuke answered.

Sakura glared up at him.

It was his fault she was all sticky!

No pun intended.

"What? It would be nice to see you naked... and wet." Sasuke cornered her up against a brick wall fence at the corner of a house.

It was pretty dark outside, and barely any cars were passing by, so passerby's couldn't see what they were doing.

"Sasuke, someone might see... _ohhh_." Sakura moaned when Sasuke traced his tongue from the crook of her neck to her jaw. He moaned as well, loving how she tasted faintly if the slushie drink and herself. Sasuke sucked on her neck and pressed his body firmly against hers. Sakura whimpered and gripped his strong biceps. Sasuke licked his way into her mouth and traced her pink lips. Sakura leaned in to kiss him, but Sasuke pulled back. Sakura whined and she gripped his head and crushed their lips together. Sasuke moaned at her aggressiveness and gripped her hips.

Sakura sucked on his lower lip and chewed on it, carefully not to break the skin. Sasuke reached up into her shirt, feeling the smooth skin of her side. Sakura pulled back, breathing heavily.

"My parents won't be home for a couple of hours. They text me on the way to Naruto's house." She whispered against his lips.

Sasuke smirked.

"I like the way you're thinking."

* * *

I didn't like the way this chapter turned out ugh. I do apologize for the delay in updating. My internet is down and I've been using a hotspot for a substitution and it's being a tard.

Before there are any questions, yes, I know this story is about masturbation and there hasn't been many scenes behind it except for the first couple of chapters, but it's also about teenager problems and hormones and all that jazz put together. But fear not! There will be a juicy scene in the next chapter, forewarning it's very juicy... a juicy lemon is a happy lemon. o.O yeah I totally just said that.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to finish this story and post Sexcapades, it's going to be a fun story to write hehe.

Reviews are gratefully appreciated.

(hugs hugs hugs)


	9. Orgasms

A/N: Woot! I passed the 100 mark, thanks to teddyybear. Your reviews made my day. Not only did you leave such fun reviews, you also took the time to review every chapter!

It honestly made my day. Thank you soooo much!

And to the others, thank you so much for your support! It really means a lot!

I know I said this story will have ten chapters, but I decided against it as I was writing out this chapter. I apologize for the delay. It took almost two weeks to write this chapter out, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks again for the lovely reviews, I will probably have the first chapter of Sexcapades done and posted in the following week, maybe two.

Warning: This chapter is a little over the sour lemon side...

Enjoy the final chapter of Orgasms! It was a pleasure writing it, and super fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Because masturbation is completely healthy and not abnormal. Follow Sasuke and Sakura into their developing relationship from awkward kisses, to hungry make out sessions. Oh, and raging teenager hormones.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Orgasms

Just as Sakura was told, Mebuki and Kizashi were still out. Which of course gave Sasuke and Sakura enough time to... _do stuff._

Sasuke followed Sakura up the stairs to her room and she pushed him on her bed.

"You wait there while I shower." Sakura smirked when she saw Sasuke's face drop.

"What? Did you actually think I was going to let you in the bathroom with me and watch me shower? Pervert." She added. Sasuke wore his best pouty face and Sakura rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to laugh. She grabbed a t-shirt and shorts and clean underwear and headed into the bathroom. Sasuke sighed and he lay on the bed while Sakura took her shower. He looked towards the door, and noticed that it was slightly cracked open.

_No way she did that on accident. _Sasuke said to himself.

He got up and walked to the door, being a little pervert, and peeked through the crack. The mirror gave him a good angle and he could see the faint outlining of Sakura's body.

He didn't want to risk it, so he closed the door, quietly and walked to the bed, waiting patiently for Sakura to return.

Women.

They always take long ass showers. Sasuke stared blankly at the ceiling and his eyes shot towards the bathroom door when it opened. Sakura stepped out wearing her chosen attire; her hair is dripping wet.

She walked to the bed and Sasuke could smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo and body wash.

Sakura cleared her throat, and he turned his head to look down at her.

Her big, green eyes looked up at him expectantly and Sasuke smirked at her. He moved down to kiss her and Sakura practically devoured his mouth.

Her teeth chewed and pulled on his lower lip and he couldn't help but moan.

She climbed on top of her, sitting in his lap and Sasuke placed his hands on her waist, his hands reached into her loose shirt and he rubbed the soft skin of her sides.

Sakura reached up and she raked her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, clenching the strands between her fingers.

Sasuke reached up and he cupped her breast through her bra, feeling her nipple tighten against his palm.

Sakura's back arched and she moaned in the sloppy kiss. She pulled away, and tossed her head back when he teased her sensitive nipple through the thin cup of her bra.

Sasuke moved forward, taking Sakura with him, and he ended up on top of her.

Sakura's damp hair that pooled behind her neck felt so good against her heated skin. Sasuke's tongue, teeth, and lips were doing amazing things to her neck that she couldn't control the moans spilling from her lips.

Not only was Sasuke a fantastic kisser, but he just knew what to do with his mouth in general.

"Ahh!" Sakura cried out when he sucked on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Sasuke tugged on the end of her shirt and she didn't hesitate in tearing it off herself. The raven haired teen unhooked her bra from the front and tossed the piece of clothing on the floor.

Sakura watched through her smoldering, dilated green eyes as Sasuke cupped her breast while his mouth worked on the other.

Her nipples tightened instantly and she closed her eyes, letting the feeling of pure ecstasy course throughout her entire body, sending ripples of electricity all the way from her toes to the top of her head. She felt _amazing_.

Sasuke was making her feel so_ damn good_.

Sasuke switched and created a wet trail of saliva to her neglected breast. His tongue flicked over her nipple and he wrapped his lips around the hardening piece of pink flesh and sucked hard.

"_Sasuke_!" Sakura whimpered.

Sasuke kissed the swelling of her breasts and down her stomach.

"Is your belly still sore?" He asked huskily.

"N-no... It doesn't hurt anymore—

Sasuke sucked her belly ring in between his teeth and he tugged on the metal, making Sakura cry out, _loud_.

He liked the way that sounded and his tongue flicked over the cool metal and he sucked on the piercing again.

Sakura was seeing fucking stars. Her back arched clean off the mattress, and she let out a very sexy moan.

Sasuke tugged on her shorts and she looked into his deep coal eyes.

"I want to taste you." He purred.

Sakura's already flushed face burned a darker red and she merely looked away.

Sasuke took that as an "okay" and he teasingly, agonizingly slowly pulled her shorts down, leaving her blue cotton panties on, sporting a dark wet spot.

Sasuke reached up and he rubbed her through her panties.

Sakura whimpered and her legs parted instinctively. He pushed her panties to the side and almost moaned at the sight of her very wet entrance. Sasuke placed a feather light kiss over the cute thatch of pink curls before he pealed her underwear off. Sakura's leg shook and Sasuke smirked. She whimpered, wanting to finally release all the damn amazing pleasure Sasuke had formed with simple kisses and simple touching (_yeah, simple_).

Sasuke reached up and he spread her nether lips, and licked her wet clit.

Sakura's hand reached down and she clenched his hair in her hands, moaning as his tongue swirled over her sensitive flesh.

His fingers moved inside her burning core and Sakura almost lost it.

"Sasuke! Oh my _god_!"

His tongue moved fast against her swollen clit while his fingers moved in and out, slow and fast – teasing her. Sasuke kissed her pubic mound and he moved up so his body was laying beside hers, his fingers still moving inside her in a circular motion.

Sakura cried out, her body jolting and shaking. Sasuke pressed his lips against her ear and he chewed on her ear lobe. He felt her inner walls tightening, and he pushed them deep inside her, rubbing them over the _very sensitive spot _inside her.

"Sasuke—I'm so... oh god,_ fuck_!"

"_Cum for me._"

The deep sexiness of his voice made Sakura explode and all that pleasure had released and she lay on the bed panting heavily, her chest heaving. Sasuke brought his fingers to his lips and he licked them clean.

When Sakura finally regained her composure, she leaned over, and attacked his pants, unbuttoning and pulling them down, along with his boxers.

She gripped his erection in her tiny hand and Sasuke groaned when she wrapped her swollen lips around his stiff organ.

Sakura moved her fist while her tongue moved over the slit, gathering all the clear pre-cum that had gathered there.

Sasuke gripped her damp hair and watched his girlfriend.

Despite how virginal she is, Sakura was learning really quick. The way her tongue moved around him made his insides coil and do flips, the way her hand softly squeezed and stroked him made him bite his lip—when she moved her tongue from the slit, down the shaft and down lower to—

"_Fuck,_ Sakura." His hand shot up to grip her hair, _tight._

She looked up at him with her innocent, green eyes fringed with dark lashes.

Her fist moved in a cork screw motion while her tongue moved over his balls. Sasuke moaned in his throat and the grip on her hair tightened. When the moan that erupted in Sakura's throat and sent vibrations around Sasuke's cock, his body stiffened; Sakura blushed as his cum spilled onto her hand and she continued moving her hand, milking him.

Sasuke watched through half lidded eyes as Sakura experimentally licked the back of her hand clean.

"Mmmm, you taste so good." She purred sexily.

"Oh fuck." Sasuke climbed on top of her, crushing his lips over hers.

* * *

Sakura woke up late Sunday afternoon. After her and Sasuke's little moments last night, getting each other off until her parents got home, she ended up going to bed early from being so tired, and staying up on the phone with Sasuke until three o'clock AM.

She stretched her arms above her head and walked to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Downstairs, Mebuki and Kizashi were in the kitchen eating lunch.

"Morning." Sakura beamed.

"Afternoon." Kizashi corrected her.

"Same thing." Sakura laughed as she walked to the table and sat down next to her mother. Sakura reached over and she grabbed Kizashi's half eaten sandwich and he was about to protest until Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

She took a bite and smiled. "Mom you make the best sandwiches ever."

"Thank you dear." Mebuki smiled while she gave Kizashi her half of the sandwich.

There was a small silence at the table until Mebuki spoke again.

"Did Sasuke make it home okay last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, didn't you hear her laughing like a little girl early this morning." Kizashi commented.

Sakura blushed and muttered something inaudible under her breath.

"I was snoring and dead asleep last night remember." Mebuki eyed her husband.

Sakura switched glances between the two as they bickered about a conversation that apparently happened earlier this morning, because she couldn't recall her father ever telling her mother about the snoring fits she has. Sakura didn't think her mother would snore... she assumed Kizashi was the one snoring in the room...

Sakura let the two argue and she walked upstairs to her room.

Her phone was blinking, signaling her that she had new messages.

Two of them were from Ino, and the other was from Sasuke.

She had slept longer than she thought because they had messaged her two hours before she woke up.

_Hey forehead, sorry about the day at the mall, I took your advice the wrong way and thought you were just being a controlling friend. But, anyway, I have some news!  
–Ino_

_Shikamaru and I are dating, apparently he broke up with that Temari girl, and now we're together!  
– Ino_

Sakura bit her lip.

She deleted Ino's messages, but sent her one anyway (_good for you_).

She was still a little upset that Ino had ruined a relationship between Shikamaru and Temari, according to Hinata they were together for a long time.

But, once Ino flew into the picture she assumed Shikamaru had just taken a real liking to her.

Sakura shrugged. Maybe Ino didn't ruin anything. Maybe Shikamaru was really interested and maybe he wanted to break it off with Temari for a while. Maybe she was making assumptions that didn't make any sense.

Sakura read Sasuke's message next.

_Itachi decided today was the day he was going to be awesome. We're going car shopping. XD – Sasuke_

Sakura giggled and she quickly text him back (_if you come back with a car, better give me a ride in it!_).

She set her phone down and walked to change into a pair of jean shorts and a short sleeved black shirt. Sakura passed a brush through her way to long hair that she loved way too much. Her phone beeped and she quickly grabbed it.

_You don't seem very happy for me – Ino_

Sakura frowned. She loved Ino, but sometimes the woman was way too impossible. It's like she expected Sakura to throw her some parade or something.

She text her blond friend back and Sasuke had just text her back.

_Come outside – Sasuke_

Sakura shoved her phone in her pocket and ran to her bedroom window and smiled wide, noticing a navy blue 2012 Chevy Camaro parked in her driveway. Suddenly she felt a little jealous.

Sakura ran downstairs, completely oblivious that her parents were still in the kitchen bickering. She walked through the front door and smiled brightly.

"What did you do to convince him to get you... _this_?!" Sakura asked amused.

"A lot." Was Sasuke's nonchalant answer as he climbed out and leaned against his new baby.

"Is it manual or automatic?" Sakura asked, checking out the nice ass fucking car.

"Manual. Fuck automatic." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura looked up at him.

"Let's take it for a spin! And get Naruto too!" Sakura climbed into the passenger seat and Sasuke climbed into the drivers seat.

He turned the ignition on and the engine roared loudly. Sakura's big green eyes widened and she looked over the interior of the car.

It was a damn beauty.

Sasuke pulled out of the driveway, and Sakura watched in complete awe as her boyfriend smoothly switched the gears on the car, making his way to his best friends house.

Sakura text Naruto, telling him to come outside. Just as Sasuke pulled up, Naruto had walked out and he practically dropped the bowl of ramen in his hand, his jaw went south as well.

"What the fuck!" He screamed.

"We're taking it for a spin! Get in!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto walked inside for a few minutes and ran back out, stumbling as he tried his best to put his shoes on, hopping on one leg all the while.

Sakura exit out of the vehicle and pulled the passenger seat forward so Naruto can get in through the back. She pushed the seat back and sat down, closing the door.

"This is awesome!" Naruto beamed.

"Isn't it?!" Sakura agreed.

Sasuke listened to his girlfriend and his friend admire his new car. Hell, even he was surprised Itachi had got it for him.

"Let's get Ino and Hinata." Sakura told Sasuke.

"Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, she's still my friend you know?" Sakura answered.

Sasuke shrugged and he made a quick right to find Ino's house. He and had been to Ino's house two times, and that was when Sakura, Naruto, and himself used to all hang out together. Sasuke parked in front of her house and Sakura climbed out and walked down the cobblestone sidewalk and up the steps.

She rang the doorbell and Inoichi answered the door.

"Hey Mr. Yamanaka, is Ino here?" Sakura asked politely.

"I'm sorry Sakura, she's out with some boy... uh—

"Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that's his name. I'll let her know you stopped by." Inoichi said.

Sakura nodded and she walked back to the car.

She climbed into the passenger seat and Sasuke and Naruto looked at her curiously.

"She's not home." Sakura finally said.

"I just text Hinata, she's at her cousin's house... I really don't feel like seeing Neji and his little group of friends, so, we can wait until she's done—

"Come on Naruto, Neji is not that bad." Sakura said, lying to herself.

"Yeah okay." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and headed to Neji's house.

"Ino might be over there since Neji and Shikamaru are always hanging out." Sasuke commented.

"True, we can kidnap her." Sakura laughed manically and Sasuke and Naruto merely rolled their eyes.

Sakura is such a nerd.

When they pulled up to the Hyuuga mansion, Sakura was the first one out of the vehicle. She wasn't scared of Neji like Naruto was, and Sasuke (who didn't want to admit to it).

The large flight of marble stairs was a simple cake walk for Sakura and she rang the doorbell.

Luckily it was Hinata to answered the door.

"Hey." Hinata whispered.

"Hey! Let's go, now." Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and the lavender haired girl squeaked as she was dragged out of the large house.

"Wait, I have to tell Neji that I'm leaving." Hinata said politely. Sakura nodded.

"You can come in you know." She said as Sakura stood against the marble wall.

"Uh... okay."

Sakura waved at Naruto and Sasuke and they remained in the car; she rolled her eyes and followed Hinata into the large home.

Neji and his group of friends were in the living room, and Sakura regretted walking in because Lee had spotted her.

"Neji, I'm going out with my friends." Hinata said.

The elder sibling looked up at Sakura and then to Hinata.

He turned back to his friends and continued talking to them.

"Sakura! You look so beautiful today—

Lee was cut short when Tenten punched him (_hard_).

"Sakura?"

The girl turned around, finding Ino walking into the room with Shikamaru.

The tension in the room changed as everyone eyed her dangerously.

Sakura flinched, feeling someone brush by her. The boy she knew by the name of Gaara walked by Shikamaru, purposely bumping into him.

"Time to go." Hinata grabbed Sakura's wrist and both bolted out of the house.

"That was Temari's brother right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Neji had to stop Gaara from kicking Shikamaru's butt earlier. It's been so hectic since Shikamaru and Temari broke up. I was on the phone with her all night." Hinata said sadly.

"Ino text me today saying that she and Shikamaru were together. I can't say I'm happy for her, but what can I do." Sakura answered.

"Exactly. I tried to tell Temari that Shikamaru wasn't for her, that she deserved better, but she was so in love with him." Hinata responded.

Sakura opened the passenger door and pulled the seat up once they reached Sasuke's car.

She climbed in and pulled her phone out when it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, what's going on? You have been ignoring me for days!"_ She heard Ino shout.

"Ino. I love you, but right now you're just acting crazy. I understand if you're happy but... Shikamaru and Temari—

"_Shikamaru broke up with Temari because he didn't love her anymore."_ Ino interrupted Sakura.

Sakura bit her lip and sighed.

"Well if you say so. We were going to take Sasuke's car around. I came by your house and your dad said that you were with Shikamaru." Sakura said.

"_Yeah, he called me. Can Shikamaru come?"_ Ino asked excitedly.

"There's only one seat left." Sakura answered.

There was a small silence on the other end.

"Okay, maybe next time. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Ino chirped.

Before Sakura could respond, Ino ended the call, _fast_.

"Well that was a little... fast." Naruto commented.

"Yeah." Sakura said sadly.

Suddenly, she didn't feel like doing anything anymore. So, she told Sasuke to take her home.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Sakura responded.

After driving around the block for a little while, Sasuke pulled up to Sakura's house and she kissed him long on the lips before climbing out.

"I'll call you later. Have fun you guys!" Sakura smiled at the three.

"Bye Sakura." Naruto said.

"Bye." She smiled at Naruto and Hinata.

Sakura stepped back and Naruto climbed into the passenger seat so Sasuke didn't feel like a taxi driver having Naruto and Hinata sit in the back. Sasuke drove away from Sakura's house and she walked inside.

"Oh Sakura, there you are." Mebuki said as the girl walked in.

"Yeah, sorry I left in such a rush. Sasuke's brother got him a car, and he came and got me so we can take it for a drive." Sakura explained.

"That didn't take long." Mebuki said.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling well, I told Sasuke to take me home." Sakura lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Would you like me to get you something? Do you have a fever? Is your stomach hurting?"

"Mom, I'm fine! Just a headache." Sakura laughed.

"Alright. I'll bring you something hot later." Mebuki responded while Sakura walked up the stairs to her room.

She didn't understand why she felt this way.

Maybe because she and Ino are slowly drifting apart?

Sakura sighed. She walked into her room and plopped herself on the bed.

Sakura pulled her phone out and she dialed Ino's number, and placed the phone against her ear, listening to the ring back tone that Ino had chosen.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey." Sakura said.

"_Hey! What's up?"_ Ino chirped.

"Nothing, just got home. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out soon." Sakura asked hopefully.

Ino was quiet on the other end, and Sakura heard her giggle obnoxiously.

"_Stop it Shikamaru! What did you say Sakura?"_ Ino laughed.

Sakura frowned.

"I guess you're busy, I'll call you later." Sakura muttered.

"_Okay, bye!"_ Ino laughed obnoxiously again, and ended the call.

Sakura sighed.

Sakura assumed it was just a "growing up" thing. Ino was moving on and befriending new people, while Sakura is stuck being... well... Sakura. She flipped over on her stomach and checked her phone. Hinata had messaged her asking if she was okay, and Sasuke did the same. Naruto sent her a picture of Sasuke's car with a message attached to it saying "you're missing out".

She couldn't help but grin.

Sakura messaged Hinata back, and told Sasuke that once he was done driving around, that he should come by later.

He didn't hesitate in answering back quickly. He was already on his way which made Sakura smile even more.

She got up off the bed and walked downstairs. Mebuki was in the kitchen and she turned around and she smiled wholeheartedly at her.

"Feeling better?" She asked. "I was just about to bring you some hot tea."

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Sakura took the warm cup of tea and took a sip of it, enjoying the warm taste of its lemony goodness.

"Where's dad?" Sakura asked.

"He got called into work unfortunately." Mebuki sighed sadly.

"He's getting called in to work a lot." Sakura stated.

"Yeah. But he doesn't mind you know. He enjoys the pay." Mebuki smiled.

Sakura shrugged and nodded.

"Sasuke is coming over later." Sakura said.

"Alright dear." Mebuki answered.

Sakura finished her tea and she washed the cup and walked out the front door, sitting on the porch swing to wait for Sasuke.

It was a nice day.

The sun was nice and high in the sky and it wasn't too hot either. She felt relaxed and she lay back on the swing and let it move on its own.

Sakura stared blankly at the porch ceiling and silently hoped that Sasuke would show up. She could use some hard cuddling right now. Sakura smirked. Sasuke wasn't exactly the cuddling type, but when they were alone it was completely different.

She heard a loud engine roar and Sakura lifted her head, finding that sexy car parking in her driveway.

Sakura quickly got up and she ran to the car. Sasuke looked up her and she smiled at him.

"Hurry up." She said.

Sasuke turned the ignition off and he opened the door and followed his pink haired girlfriend into the house. He smiled politely at Mebuki and walked upstairs with Sakura.

Once they were in her room, she shut the door and leaned up against it. Sasuke stared at her awkwardly.

"You haven't really kissed me all day." She said matter of fact.

Sasuke didn't move. She frowned and pouted. Sakura walked by him, and he grabbed her wrist and spun her to him. Sakura looked up at him with her intense apple green eyes. Sasuke raked his long fingers into her hair and clenched the strands, pulling her hair. Sakura gasped and Sasuke leaned down and peppered kisses up and down her long neck. She whimpered and gripped his strong arms.

Sasuke licked a wet line to her lips and he shoved his tongue inside her warm mouth. Sakura kissed him back after coming out of her daze.

Her mother was downstairs, completely oblivious to what they were doing. Yet, Mebuki wasn't stupid. She knew what Sasuke and Sakura were up to. It's not like she could stop them (sort of). She was a kid once.

A small moan erupted in the back of Sakura's throat when Sasuke reached into her short and groped her firm bottom. She pulled away to catch her breath and Sasuke backed her up against the wall.

She gasped as her back hit the wall.

"Happy now?" Sasuke purred wickedly.

Sakura smirked at him.

"Maybe." She responded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He walked to sit on Sakura's bed and she followed.

The pink haired girl cuddled up to her boyfriend and she sighed heavily.

Sasuke rubbed his fingers all the way up and down her spine and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Sakura." Sasuke murmured.

"Hm?" She mumbled.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

She looked up at the raven haired teen with innocent eyes and batted her eyelashes.

Her fingers were delicately inching inside his shirt and purposely scraping her fingernails over his very soft flesh.

Sasuke moved on top of her in a swift motion, pinning her wrists downs.

"How did—

"Do you _enjoy_ teasing me like that?" Sasuke asked dangerously.

"Maybe." Sakura said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Sasuke looked down at her pretty face and was taken aback when Sakura surprised him with a very hungry kiss. Her teeth bit his bottom lip and her tongue traced the inside of his mouth. She was getting to him.

He felt his cock twitch in his pants and he fought the urge to reach down and fix the problem, or move it so he wasn't getting scraped to death by his zipper. Their kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, and it was finally broken when Sakura reached down between them and she gripped his erection, and she tried not to absolutely love the moan that escaped his lips.

He pushed her hand away and Sakura looked up at him curiously.

He moved his hand down and unsnapped the button of her jean shorts, and he dipped his hand inside.

Sakura moaned and tossed her head back feeling his fingers against her warm, sensitive flesh.

"You're already so wet for me." Sasuke purred darkly in her ear.

She whimpered in response as his fingers massaged her vulva and slowly dipped into her tight entrance. Sasuke shoved his fingers deep inside her and moved them over her sweet spot, making Sakura bit her lip to silence her moans, knowing all too well her mother is downstairs. But, it was hard keeping quiet when Sasuke's fingers were inside her... moving so quickly and so good.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out and circled them around her clit.

"_Ahh_!"

Sasuke slowly moved the tip of his fingers over her clit and watched as her face contorted into the look of pure pleasure – her eyes squeezing shut, her teeth biting her lip, and the sexiest little moans escaping her pouty lips.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whimpered.

Sasuke pushed his fingers inside her again and pumped them in and out, feeling her inner walls begin to clench and unclench around his digits.

"Sasuke... _**ohh**_—_Ahh_!"

Sakura's body stiffened and shook and Sasuke rubbed her (slowly) to help her ride out her orgasm.

He kissed her forehead, her eyes, and her lips last.

"God I love you." Sakura breathed.

Sasuke smirked. "I love you too."

"Not only because you can give me the best orgasm that I ever could." Sakura laughed.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow and rolled his eyes at her, cleaning his fingers on her sheets.

"Just saying." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke smirked at her and kissed her.

"I know. _There's more to come_." He whispered against her lips.

Sakura playfully nipped at his lip.

"I'm ready to see what you have up your sleeve."

* * *

Again, I apologize for the terribly long wait. I have been writing this for like a week and a half and I still don't like the way it turned out, some of you may think otherwise. I just didn't like it. Maybe the lemon wasn't juicy enough. Anyhoo, I will have Sexcapades up in probably a few days. Having no internet at my new apartment isn't fun so that's why I disappeared for like a week ;-; my phone was the only way to get on here and answer PM's and such.

Anyhoo. I hope you enjoyed this story. I might add another chapter, an epilogue of some sorts. Or, I'll post a one-shot for Sasuke and Sakura's "first time" before Sexcapades is posted. If you guys would like a one-shot, please let me know in your review, or in a PM, and I'll get around to writing it. In the mean time, bear with me while I disappear again... only to write of course ;)

Reviews are gratefully appreciated. Flames will be ignored.


	10. Epilogue

A/N: Surprise update! I figured it would be kind of pointless for me to post a one-shot about their first time where I could just post it as an epilogue for this story. Just to clear things out, Sakura is sixteen almost seventeen in this story, and Sasuke is seventeen almost eighteen – so again, if you hadn't read in the beginning, I mentioned there was a time skip. They are **Juniors** in this chapter.

In Sexcapades, they will **Seniors** in high school. Anyway, without further adieu, enjoy the epilogue of some sorts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only this story.

Oh, and this chapter will have a different summary, just because it might make a little sense – enjoy!

Summary: The first time always hurts, so she heard, Sakura (however) felt different about the entire situation, in fact, there was no pain at all, just the most intense mind blowing, lip biting pleasure she had ever received in the history of all her orgasms.

* * *

Epilogue – Deep

The final bell rang loudly in Sakura's ears. She looked up at the clock from her doodling and closed her notebook. She gathered her books and walked out of the classroom.

The day had rather flew by quicker than normal, not that she cared honestly. Her mind was elsewhere. Sakura headed to her locker and smiled brightly when she found her lovely boyfriend waiting patiently for her.

She and Sasuke had been together for a year, today, and everything couldn't have been more perfect, despite the fact that Sasuke had continued growing and she remained shorter than ever. Sasuke reached out and pulled her to him while she got on her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, smirking (and ignoring) the jealous remarks she had gotten from all the little skanks obsessed with her boyfriend that stood off in the corner.

She pulled away and playfully pushed Sasuke aside as she opened her locker to put her books inside.

Sasuke stepped up behind her, gripping her hips softly, and his lips pressed against her ear. "Want to come to my place after school?" He purred softly in her ear.

Sakura smiled crookedly.

"Depends," she shut her locker and turned to look up at him, "what are we going to do at your place after school?" She asked with a hint of cockiness in her tone.

Sasuke shrugged. "I have a few things in mind."

Sakura's lips curled up and she kissed him again.

Before they could get swarmed by their friends and see what their weekend plans were, Sakura took Sasuke's hand and quickly led them out of the school. They both walked to the familiar camaro that sat in the back of the school's parking lot. Sasuke reached into the pocket of his very baggy pants, and pulled his keys out.

He pressed the unlock button, and Sakura quickly climbed into the passenger side, while Sasuke climbed into the drivers side. He wasted no time to turn the engine on, let it roar a little (making everyone a _little_ jealous) and he sped off out of the student parking lot and into the road, heading to his place.

Despite how calm she looked, the butterflies in Sakura's were fluttering wildly in the pit of her stomach, making her nerves shake uncontrollably.

She knew what Sasuke had planned, and being a shy little virgin (sort of) it didn't help much.

"You okay over there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, just fine." Sakura smiled at him.

He reached over and took her hand in his, bringing the back of it to his lips, and he kissed it.

Sakura blushed a little. Sasuke can be quite the Casanova.

They pulled up into his driveway and Sasuke turned the ignition off his baby and the two teens walked into the empty house, kicking their shoes off next to the door. Itachi wasn't expected to be home soon because he had gotten a new job, and pays more money, and takes up most of his days.

They headed into the kitchen and Sakura sat on top of the counter while Sasuke fixed her something to drink. He handed her the cold glass of water and watched as she took a sip. Sakura brought the glass down and licked her lips tantalizingly, teasing Sasuke.

Sasuke stepped forward, pushing her legs apart. Sakura looked him in the eye and placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

The raven haired teen moved forward and he brushed his lips against Sakura's making her own quiver.

Sasuke enjoyed teasing her, since day one.

After he heard Sakura whimper, he finally slammed his lips over hers.

Sakura moaned and she clenched her fingers into his shoulder muscles – which had magically appeared out of no where. After Sasuke joined the basketball team, he had worked out and gained so much muscle, and he somehow grew taller. Sakura gasped when Sasuke gripped her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him, feeling his already growing erection through his pants.

Sasuke broke the kiss and he looked into Sakura's emerald orbs, dilated and black.

He dipped down to kiss her neck and Sakura tilted her head back, hitting the cabinet with a soft thud.

Sasuke toyed with the hem of her shirt, his thumbs brushing her hip bones (which he had found out recently how much she enjoys it when he touches her there). No surprise, he was rewarded with a sweet little moan from his girlfriend as he continued to rub her hipbones.

Sakura moaned directly in his ear, and he clenched her waist.

Sasuke gripped her legs and he wrapped them around his waist. Sakura clenched her legs around him, making sure she wouldn't fall and Sasuke crushed his lips over hers and carried Sakura to his room.

As he stumbled clumsily into his room, he deposited Sakura onto the mattress and watched as her deep green eyes watched him hungrily while he pealed his t-shirt off.

Sakura sat up on her knees on the bed and she began placing soft kisses all over his well toned chest. He wasn't all that buff (like body builder on steroids buff) but his muscles were clearly visible, as well as those washboard abs.

Sakura tried not to drool.

Her boyfriend is damn beautiful.

Sasuke watched through half lidded eyes as his girlfriend licked and sucked on his nipples and she slowly moved down, her tongue creating a wet trail to the button of his pants. Sasuke climbed on top of Sakura and she parted her legs to let him lay comfortably between them.

Sakura always loved how Sasuke kissed her when they first started dating.

But now, man it was a tad bit hard to keep up.

His kisses almost swallowed her whole (just by how deep he would kiss her). Sasuke pressed his hips into hers and he moved his lips down to her jaw line, down Sakura's neck and his tongue dipped into the hallow of her throat before it swiped over her lovely collar bones.

Sakura moaned and Sasuke had ripped her shirt over her head, leaving herself in a cute hot pink bra with a black lace design over the cups.

Sasuke kissed her chest and his tongue moved between the swelling of her large breasts before he sucked on the mound. Sakura's eyes closed over and short breaths escaped her full pouting lips.

Sasuke pulled the straps of her bra down, letting them hang off her shoulders and he kissed the soft spot beneath her collar bone. Sakura was in _heaven_. Sasuke kissed his way down and he unsnapped her bra from the bra expertly with his teeth. Sakura moaned as his tongue move over her nipple while his fingers twisted and pulled on the other.

Sakura's chest heaved as she breathed rather quickly. It felt so good. No matter how many times Sasuke had played with her breasts, it always made her stomach flip and she could feel her womanhood just throb deliciously; a familiar heat pooled and soaked her panties.

Sasuke's tongue flicked over her nipple before he wrapped his lips around the pink flesh and began sucking gently on it, his teeth nibbling and biting all the while.

"_Sasuke_." Sakura breathed.

Said male looked up to his girlfriend. She looked so beautiful laying there with her face flushed, her lips parted and her eyes dilated with _pure_ lust.

He reached up and cupped her breasts and began kneading and squeezing them, and he felt her nipples hardened against his palms. Sakura gasped and her back arched into his hands. Sasuke smirked watching his girlfriend squirm. He loved making her _squirm_.

"Oh god..." Sakura moaned, the spot between her legs still throbbing and saturating her underwear with her thirst, her sweet liquid heat.

Sasuke kissed his way down to her navel and he tugged on the ring, making Sakura gasp and she moaned as he sucked on it, gently sucking on it between his teeth.

He ventured south and smirked, noticing the nice wet spot her jeans sported. Sakura whimpered and she bit her lip and arched her hips, wanting him to finally touch her.

"Sasuke please... I need to—_ahh_! _**Please**_." Sakura whimpered, her hips jerking up when he toyed with the button of her jeans. Sasuke unbuttoned her jeans and slowly, agonizingly slowly pulled them down. Her cotton, hot pink panties were soaking wet.

Sasuke placed his hands on her inner thighs, keeping them open whilst his tongue flicked out and he teased her by licking her dripping entrance through her panties. Sakura cried out and dug her head into his soft pillows. Sasuke moaned in response and he finally decided to stop being a tease; he pulled her panties down and dove right in. He sucked on her clit while his long fingers slipped inside her tight entrance. Sasuke moved his fingers rapidly in and out, creating soft squelching sounds as her fluids continued to spill out of her while his tongue flickered over her very swollen clit.

"Ah! Sasuke! Ohh—!" Sakura chewed on her lip and her hand reached down and she clenched his hair between her fingers, pulling on it.

Sasuke moaned and pulled away, leaving Sakura whimpering and _throbbing_.

He moved up and rested his chin on her chest.

Sakura breathed unevenly.

"Do you want to?" Sasuke asked. That's when Sakura noticed how hesitant he looked. She couldn't help but smile. It was times like that when she realized how much she loved Sasuke, when he was thinking about her feelings. Sakura slowly nodded. Sasuke moved up to kiss her tenderly on the lips and he pulled away to reach into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom.

She watched in fascination as he pulled his pants and boxers down, and he ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth, and he slipped it over his erection. Sasuke moved and positioned himself between her legs. Sakura felt the rubber of the condom rub against her and her eyes widened as Sasuke slowly (_carefully_) pushed himself inside, inch by inch.

Sakura clenched his hips and she whimpered.

Sasuke moved down and he kissed her cheek, his lips pressed against her ear and he whispered comforting words as he continued pushing himself inside her tight entrance.

"_It's going to hurt."_

She could hear Ino's words pounding in her head.

Sasuke stopped.

"Are you ready?" He asked, feeling her resistance poking against the tip of his cock.

Sakura slowly nodded her head, her fingers practically digging into his hips. Sasuke pushed himself all the way in and Sakura whimpered, her nails dug deep into his hips, and Sasuke knew he was going to have marks there. Sakura breathed heavily and bit her lip.

It did hurt, but it wasn't as bad as Ino said. It was more of a sore, throbbing pain than a sharp feeling that lasted for minutes. Sasuke kissed her forehead, her nose and her lips. Feeling him inside her only made it feel so—

"Sasuke move... please." She whined.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Sakura gasped.

Sasuke kissed her lips chastely and pulled his hips back, and thrust them forward. They both moaned.

"Oh_ fuck_." Sasuke groaned. The dull ache had subsided and Sakura moved her hips up to meet his thrusts. Sasuke moaned and he moved back so he was sitting on his knees. Sakura looked up at him through half lidded eyes and she licked her lips, her hands clenching his satin sheets.

Sasuke gripped her hips, keeping her steady while he thrust himself in and out, slowly and steady. Sakura cried out. It felt so good, no... it felt _fucking fantastic_.

She wanted more, despite how good it felt with him moving slowly.

"Sasuke... faster." She spread her legs.

He complied. His hips moved faster and her reached down to rub her clit, for added pleasure.

"S-_Sasuke_!"

He moved on top of her again, his arms on either side of her head. The fast thrusts of his hips sent jolts of pleasure all the way up and down Sakura's spine.

"Harder." She whimpered in his ear.

Sasuke thrust his hips harder, faster. His cock moved deep inside her, hitting her cervix. Sakura bit his shoulder and Sasuke moaned deep in her ear, making her blush despite how red her face already was. Sasuke could feel her inner walls begin to clench around his cock and he knew that she would come soon. Sakura moaned when Sasuke moved his hips faster, determined to make her cum first.

"Sasuke! _Sasuke_—ah!" Sakura tossed her head back, her cum coated the condom, but Sasuke continued moving. He wasn't too far behind.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, hard.

Sasuke's body stiffened and he came with a deep groan, his hips slowly coming to a complete stop as his body collapsed on top of hers.

They both breathed heavily from the after math of their love making. Sasuke kissed her lips and Sakura smiled in the kiss. He sat up and slowly pulled himself out of her entrance. Sakura sighed, suddenly feeling empty. Sasuke removed the condom, tied the end, and walked to the bathroom to throw it away.

Sakura lay on the bed, tired as fuck. The sex definitely took a lot out of her.

Sasuke walked back into his room and he pulled his boxers on, and lay next to Sakura on the bed; Sasuke pulled the sheet up to cover their bodies.

Sakura moved so she was laying on his abs and muttered something about him being really comfortable, sleepily.

"I assume you liked it?" Sasuke asked, passing his fingers through her silky pink tresses.

"Yeah." She answered. Sasuke felt her smile against his stomach.

Sasuke tilted his head back against the headboard of his bed.

Sakura yawned.

"Next time will be better." Sasuke said, promising.

Sakura smirked.

"I don't doubt that for a second." She responded.

Fin!

* * *

I had wanted to post this two days after I had marked Orgasms complete, but I ended up getting sick (I'm still very sick) and I lay in bed for the passed few days. I hope you enjoyed their little love making.

I promise the scenes will be better in Sexcapades. The first time isn't always the best (depends on who you are).

I will most likely have Sexcapades up within a week. I will be posting one-shots and I am taking requests, so if you have something in mind, PM me! I'll be glad to read your request! :)

Until then!


End file.
